


Эллипс рассеивания

by Abadesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, OOC, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, дважды в одну воронку снаряды не падают?<br/>А если прицелиться? А как следует?<br/>А если целится сам Мистер Зло? </p><p>Эллипс рассеивания — условная замкнутая кривая, описанная вокруг точек падения снарядов, выпущенных из одного орудия в максимально возможных одинаковых условиях.<br/>Всегда присутствуют небольшие отклонения в весе и составе заряда, форме и весе снаряда, изменения метеоусловий, и т. п., и происходит рассеивание разрывов. Данный факт хорошо известен и даже нашёл своё отражение в устойчивом выражении «снаряд два раза в одну воронку не попадает».</p><p>Хотя, на самом деле, цитата из Вики мало что передает... Так, пытается объяснить...</p><p>Думаю, что полное АУ. Местами ООС. Предупреждения могут добавляться по мере написания текста (никто не знает, что взбредет автору в голову по ходу пьесы).<br/>Никакой выгоды для себя, кроме удовольствия от процесса написания, автор не извлекает.</p><p>И да, 18 +.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Извините, первые главы у меня всегда небольшие. Авось, распогодится...
> 
> ***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***

\- Где тебя черти носили?!  
Хрипловатый возмущенный голос гулко сотрясает воздух откуда-то сверху, прямо как с неба. Которого из темноты подворотни не разглядел бы и ангел.  
Но он не обернулся, по-прежнему глядя в мутный, чуть светлеющий противоположный выход, ведущий... а бог его знает куда...  
Голос казался знакомым, как, впрочем, и многое вокруг. Но в том-то и была беда, что казался.  
Время суток? Явно поздний вечер.  
Город? Без понятия.  
Что за подворотня? Даже не спрашивайте.  
Кто стоит у него за спиной? Кто угодно, от господа бога до дьявола.  
Сейчас он не мог назвать даже собственного имени.  
Он ничего, совершенно ничего не помнил.

\- В чем дело, босс?  
Руки обхватившие плечи и развернувшие его лицом к собеседнику, были чертовски сильными и... знакомыми. Почему-то тело не возражало против такого обращения. Оно ему привычно?  
Мужик оказался высоким, со встрепанными светлыми волосами, обветренным и загорелым лицом. Прищуренные синие глаза смотрели тревожно и цепко, пальцы осторожно ощупывали руки, шею и ребра, словно их обладатель хотел удостовериться, что его визави цел и невредим.  
А потом его стиснули в объятиях, и жесткие губы впились в шею до боли, заставив наклонить голову набок, наслаждаясь этим собственническим почти укусом, вырвавшим у него привычный – привычный? – тихий всхлип.  
Пусть все остальное так и оставалось покрытым грязноватым туманом, но находиться в этих руках было... _безопасным и правильным_. 

Стена за спиной была щербатой и холодной, но ему почему-то понравилось, как бесцеремонно он был в нее впечатан. Мало того, сначала его подхватили под задницу и почти усадили на бедра, уравняв в росте. Целоваться с этим мужиком, пахнущим диким зверем и почти неслышно, но _ощутимо_ рычащим самой глубиной глотки, оказалось остро, будоражило и возбуждало, вытягивая из трясины беспамятства не только кукольную покорность этой явно превосходящей силе, но и желание управлять ею.  
Это их игра? Ему нравится!  
Руки сами привычно ухватились за светлую шевелюру, бесцеремонно дергая назад, точно – до боли, и скорее даже каким-то внутренним, чем внешним зрением, он угадал, что на этой открывшейся сейчас мощной шее немало его собственных отметин.  
А угадав, стиснул ноги в захват крепче, хотя был почему-то уверен, что эти руки его удержат, наклонился и длинно лизнул солоноватую кожу, царапаясь самым кончиком языка о слегка отросшую щетину, а потом ткнулся в плавный изгиб мышцы, перетекавшей в плечо, и... прикусил ее, сильно, до кровавого синяка... но не дождался ни крика, ни даже стона, лишь судорожного вдоха носом.  
Язык мягко прошелся по отметине. Вкус и запах тоже были знакомыми и... родными.  
Светловолосый держал его словно вообще без усилий. Было удобно, но от стены несло холодом. И «зверь» легко уловил его дрожь.  
\- Домой, босс? – и добавил на грани слышимости, слегка раздраженно, - может, хоть там скажешь, где тебя три дня носило...  
Он был аккуратно поставлен на землю, но все еще стоял в кольце крепких рук. Вдруг чуть не до скрипа зубов захотелось однозначно знакомых ощущений. Чего-то такого, что абсолютно и необсуждаемо принадлежало ему в прошлом.  
Поэтому он протянул ладонь, оказавшуюся тонкой, изящной и небольшой, и провел по жесткой скуле, потер кончиками пальцев самый край тут же заалевшего уха, наблюдая, как ясные синие глаза, дрогнув, чуть плывут, и как напрягается все это роскошное тело...  
\- Ты ведь мой?  
Голос оказывается тягучим и мягким, но модуляций гораздо больше, он сам чувствует, как внутри дрожат чуть ли не три полные октавы, от фальцета до баса. Не сейчас... Сейчас нежно, как теплым медом... и тут же ответ, хриплый и покорный:  
\- Да...  
\- Поцелуй, - просит, как ребенок конфету, хотя в зеркале увидел бы улыбку, порочнее которой придумать трудно.  
И его целуют, сразу, без робости, с напором, с каким-то отчаянным, болезненным желанием, как будто боятся, что он сейчас оттолкнет весь этот жар, всю эту мощь, всю эту... страсть... страсть?  
Он покорно раскрывает губы, позволяет широкими мазками вылизывать зубы и нёбо, сам прижимается ближе, гладит блондину виски, замирает на мгновение и разрывает поцелуй.  
Опирается обеими ладонями о неровно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь и кивает:  
\- Да... Ты мой. Но понимаешь, в чем проблема... – теперь в интонациях язвительная насмешка, - я не помню, кто ты.  
Синие глаза смотрят в темно-карие с таким недоверием, что он только картинно пожимает плечами и тянет:  
\- Впрочем, _кто я такой_ , я тоже не помню.


	2. Chapter 2

Ну скажите на милость, кому как не Себастьяну Морану знать, что в гениальной голове его босса почти нет места ничему нормальному. Причем, уже довольно давно. Но в то, что он слышит, поверить трудно. Настолько, что Себ позволяет себе вопрос:  
\- То есть?  
Плавность движений, с которой единственный в мире криминальный консультант поворачивается к нему, осталась прежней. Хоть что-то...  
В тусклом вечернем свете глаза у Мориарти черные, и смотрит он, как и раньше, не отрываясь, прямо в самое нутро, словно неторопливо все туже сворачивает поводок, притягивая поближе непослушную псину.  
А выражение этих черных глаз такое, словно их обладатель во власти музыки небесных сфер – мечтательное и задумчивое.  
\- Ты плохо слышишь?  
Твою мать... Такие вопросы всегда приводили к неприятным последствиям. Но молчать выходило еще дороже.  
\- Нет.  
Слегка презрительная гримаска, чуть искривленные губы, взгляд на мгновение в сторону. И снова глаза в глаза – поводок внатяг.  
\- Что-то недоступное твоему пониманию?  
\- Я все понял, сэр.  
\- Сэр...  
Теперь он прикусывает нижнюю губу, и длинные ресницы трепещут бабочкиными крыльями:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Глоток сухим горлом голоса не освежает, получается даже более хрипло, чем обычно:  
\- Себастьян Моран.  
Он ждет проблеска узнавания. А получает еще один вопрос:  
\- А меня?  
\- Джеймс Мориарти.  
\- И кто...  
Но тут снайпер не выдерживает:  
\- Знаешь что, босс, я все тебе расскажу, и подробно, но сначала мы уберемся из этой подворотни. Пошли.

Хорошо, что машина стоит недалеко. Обычный, ничем не примечательный кар, таких по Лондону ездят тысячи, разве что над мотором Моран поработал сам. И теперь этот простенький виду «Форд» на свободной трассе еще и болиду фору даст.  
Джим останавливается у пассажирской дверцы, ждет, пока он снимет сигнализацию. Такой же, как всегда: невысокий, темноглазый, надменный в самой позе эдакого снисходительного к презренным смертным ожидания...  
И у Себа сердце вдруг гулко бьет в ребра и сжимается в странной тоске – как он может не помнить?  
\- Мы едем или так и будем торчать тут всю ночь?  
Моран косо усмехается, усаживаясь за руль: пока с ним разговаривают _таким тоном_ , мир еще не рухнул.

\- Не может быть, чтобы я здесь жил.  
Это уже второе «не может быть». Первое Моран услышал, когда завел мотор. Не может быть, чтобы я ездил на такой машине.  
\- А ты и не ездишь – спокойно соглашается он. – Босс. Это моя машина.

Все оказывается чертовски сложно. Моран не силен в этих психологических штуках, он – парень простой и прямой, как ствол винтовки, но даже ему понятно, память у любимого начальства отшибло как-то частью.  
Он не помнит имен, названий и дат. С кем и где провел последние три дня – тоже. А этот вопрос интересует их обоих. А еще Джим не помнит, чем занимается, и вот тут снайпера пробирает холодной дрожью...  
Зато с моторикой, как успевает убедиться Себ, все отлично. В своих дизайнерских тряпках Джим двигается так, словно прямо так и родился. Жест, которым он привычно лезет в карман, автоматичен, уж на это у бывшего военного глаз наметан. И достает... что бы вы думали? – пластинку клубничной жвачки, сворачивая фольгу-обертку в шарик до боли знакомым движением. И так же привычно кладет жвачку на высунутый язык и медленно втягивает язык в рот.  
На этом движении Моран всегда чуть залипал, незаметно, всего на долю секунды.  
А босс всегда это видел.  
Вот и сейчас замирает неподвижно, как умеют, наверное, только змеи и он – Джеймс Мориарти. Упрямый наклон головы, вперед и чуть вбок, взгляд исподлобья, чуть втянутые щеки и округленные губы.  
Моран смотрит, теперь уже не скрываясь. Он думает, что сейчас делает этот юркий язык с приторно сладкой пластинкой... и о том, что вообще умеет вытворять язык Джима...  
Да. К примеру, вот так, до предела пошло растягивать жвачку, длинно высовываясь между зубами.

\- Ты здесь не живешь, - по-прежнему спокойно отвечает Моран, - здесь живу я.  
Джим стоит без движения, но совсем расслабленно, небрежно задрав полы пиджака и сунув руки в карманы брюк. Мерно двигает челюстью, пережевывая свою жуткую клубничную резинку, и переводит взгляд с одного предмета на другой, методично осматривая комнату по часовой стрелке.  
Потом стягивает пиджак и небрежно швыряет на стул у самой двери. Делает три шага и останавливается напротив широкой постели.  
\- Один тут спишь?  
Себ, успевший пройти к окну и плотнее задернуть штору, оборачивается.  
\- Я вообще довольно редко тут бываю.  
\- Мне плевать, как часто ты тут бываешь, - нежно выпевает Джим с такой знакомой, чуть манерной интонацией. – Ты сюда кого-то водишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Никогда?  
\- Никогда.  
Еще несколько шагов, и Мориарти опускается в единственное кресло, стоящее спинкой в угол комнаты и боком к зашторенному окну.  
Моран подходит сам, не дожидаясь распоряжения. Но все-таки получает его, короткое и раздраженное:  
\- Сядь.  
Он садится прямо на пол. Другой бы на его месте подумал, что у того, кто сидит в низком кресле, нависающий здоровый мужик хоть подсознательно, но вызывает тревогу.  
Однако Моран точно знает, никакой тревоги Джим Мориарти не ощущает, только то самое раздражение. И потому думает совсем о другом: он, Себ, сидит спиной к двери. Плохо.  
Но еще он точно знает, что успеет вскочить и закрыть собой эту худощавую фигуру, если что. Остальное неважно.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, - и звучит это так, будто босс сидит тут уже целую вечность и никак не дождется, пока Себастьян-мать-его-Моран найдет минутку объясниться.

Когда Себ, наконец, умолкает, наступает тишина.  
И в этой тишине Джим пугающе неподвижен.  
Обычно скользящий легко, верткий, как капля ртути, аффектированный и падкий на театральные эффекты – черт, сколько же трудностей возникало обычно даже не с тем, _что_ хотел сделать Мориарти, а с тем, _как_ он это себе представлял! – сейчас он казался ужасающе бледным. И в этом застывшем лице Морану чудится призрак посмертной гипсовой маски.  
Только глаза, тоже неподвижные, но отблескивающие антрацитовым сколом, живые. И страшные.  
Остановившиеся зрачки, разлившиеся так, что от радужки остается только воспоминание, Себ видел у опиумных наркоманов, уходящих на встречу со своими, одним им ведомыми богами. Но те глаза были уже почти мертвыми. Эти – живыми.  
И разгорающимися черным пламенем.

\- Это хорошо, что ты привез меня сюда.  
Похвала.  
Медленный поворот головы.  
Плавное движение руки.  
Джим поднимает ее к лицу, разглядывая как что-то не совсем знакомое, поворачивая и лениво сгибая пальцы. Или наоборот – легко узнаваемое?

Там, в подворотне, он не помнил своего собственного имени.  
Но тело в момент согласилось опознать любовника.  
Ему ничего сейчас не говорят названные Мораном имена.  
Но он без труда признает движения, и свои, и чужие.  
Пустота в голове не пугает. То ли потому, что он вообще не боится. То ли оттого, что это уже не совсем пустота. Под лобными костями неторопливо концентрируется бешенство.  
Джим смотрит на снайпера у своих ног.  
Что ж. Мозг повелевает всеми процессами в теле.  
Но всегда есть и обратная связь.

Он поднимается из кресла и идет к постели, на ходу прищелкнув пальцами, как собаке:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Останавливается, слегка толкнувшись коленями в край кровати. Моран послушно встает и идет следом, замирая вплотную за его спиной.  
Горячий, излучающий ауру зверя, прочный.  
Джим поворачивается к нему лицом и тянет с себя простую белую футболку, обнажая гладкую кожу живота, а потом и груди.  
Подается чуть вперед, прижимаясь и сцарапывая с плеч Морана полурасстегнутую рубашку.  
Тянется носом к его шее, вдохнуть ровный жар, почуять нервную дрожь быстро распаляющегося тела, пахнущего потом и – совсем немного, на грани различимого – медью старой крови.  
Трется подбородком о выступающие несокрушимыми арками ключицы, метит, как кот.  
Кладет ладони Морану на грудь, стискивает пальцы, прихватывая его сжавшиеся соски, и принимает в пах судорожный толчок бедрами.  
\- Я все вспомню... – шепот, темный, как его глаза, будто ползет отовсюду сразу, - я все вспомню... И начну с тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

«Он начал, он только начал» - повторяет про себя Моран полчаса спустя и радуется, что лежит на кровати, покорно опрокинувшись навзничь от легкого толчка в грудь.  
Радуется тому, что не надо стоять на ногах.

Рубашку с него стянули, бесцеремонно отшвырнув куда-то в сторону. Зацепились за волосы, безжалостно дернули назад, заставляя задрать подбородок и открыть беззащитную шею. Легко выдохнули в нежную кожу, у самой границы роста волос, прямо за ухом, пустив по плечам короткую мелкую дрожь.  
Моран чувствует, как напряженно вытягивается вверх тело, прижавшееся к нему спереди. И резко вдыхает, проглатывая секундную вспышку злорадства: у него никогда не получалось – а он пытался! – сопротивляться ни голосу, ни взгляду, ни телу Джима. Но разницы в их росте это не изменит, тоже – никогда!  
И сразу выдыхает, так же резко, от боли. Потому что Мориарти прикусывает кожу там же, за ухом. Прихватывает кромкой зубов, а это остро, и медленно сжимает челюсти, так что тело Себа чуть заметно подается в сторону, инстинкт велит вырваться...  
Разум велит терпеть. Что-что, а выбивать из него инстинкты Джим умеет и любит. И способы находит порой самые неприятные.  
Это странное противостояние длится несколько секунд, пока зубы не разжимаются, а в ухо не льется шепот:  
\- Нет, Басти... У меня _нет комплексов_ по поводу моего роста.  
И Моран не знает, что сказать. Значит, так бывает, что ничего не помнишь, а мысли читаешь?

***

Джим отпускает светлые волосы из захвата и неторопливо ведет пальцами по проступившим на шее у Себа жилам. Кровь бьется в них быстро и сильно, и ощущать этот пульс чертовски приятно.  
Все правильно. Руки и губы вспоминают сами.  
И воспоминания тем слаще, что все можно повторить прямо сейчас.  
Пройтись с нажимом по каменным мышцам от шеи к плечам. Подушечками пальцев проследить все выступы и впадинки плечевых суставов. Никому и в голову не придет назвать Морана костлявым, но это мощное тело прокачано не для красоты, для чистого функционала, а значит – ничего лишнего.  
И там, где сустав или кость природой расположены близко к коже, ничто не мешает уроку извращенной анатомии, где цель – не узнать, а распалить.  
Джим отпускает одно плечо Себа и касается кончиками пальцев впадины над ключицей. Ему кажется, что если надавить, немного, чуть внутрь, как сейчас... и еще чуть сильнее... и еще немного... то окажешься совсем рядом с верхушкой легкого...  
Оба снова замирают. Моран когда-то сам показал ему эту точку.  
Джим чуть прижимается щекой к щеке:  
\- Если воткнуть сюда спицу...  
Себ длинно выдыхает.  
\- Да...  
Не отпуская пальцем этого места Джим поднимает лицо. Глаза горячечно вспыхивают.  
\- Смотри-ка, работает!  
Брови поднимаются выше, по губам ползет сначала влажный язык, а потом по-детски восторженная улыбка:  
\- Я вспомнил это, прямо сейчас, Басти... Представляешь?  
Джим отворачивает голову в сторону и вдруг с почти звонким плевком отправляет на пол изжеванную резинку, оставившую на его языке привкус химического заменителя клубники.  
Он только начал.

***

Он только начал.  
Но у Морана уже ведет голову.  
Джим усаживается не него верхом, точно туда, куда он усадился бы его сам... но черт-черт-черт! – все-таки пара брюк и пара джинсов – это слишком много... когда они – между...  
Зато сверху они уже раздеты, и Мориарти, почти невесомо прихватив жилистые запястья тонкими пальцами, разводит руки Себа в стороны, как крылья. И прижимается плотно, кожа к коже – этими самыми руками, плечами, грудью, замирает, а потом отрывается, прикрывает глаза и начинает танец наощупь... 

Бодается лбом в плечо, притирается к напрягшемуся бицепсу виском, скулой, тянет запах с его кожи так, что Морану кажется, будто от него сейчас полыхнет жаром...  
Дьявол, он чувствует себя, как тлеющий трут, и прогорает болезненными искрами там, где его касается Джим...  
Джим, который потирается носом о ямку между ключицами и щекой о его грудь.  
Джим, который влажно дышит и широко лижет его сосок, а потом жестко втягивает его в рот, зажимая напрягшийся кончик зубами, вырывая короткий стон... отпускает и прикусывает снова...  
Джим, который собирает языком и губами проступивший на коже едкий горький пот и все так же, закрыв глаза, растирает эту горечь, своим языком – по его губам...

Себу жарко, мало воздуха и больно, потому что стояк упирается прямо в жесткий джинсовый шов.  
Но когда тонкие пальцы гладят полосы шрамов на груди и боку, он готов гореть, задыхаться и мучиться этой болью столько, сколько захочет Джим.

***

С закрытыми глазами ощущения острее.  
Вот здесь пальцы доходят до конца самого длинного, неровно затянувшегося рубца, чуть ниже – и да, вот она, изящная реберная дуга над вздрагивающим запавшим животом.  
Это потому, что второй рукой Джим гладит любовника по широким напрягшимся пластинам грудных мышц, то и дело соскальзывая вбок, проходясь краями ногтей по странной эрогенной зоне Себа – узкому участку нежной кожи от подмышки до третьего ребра. Стоит задеть его здесь, и он просто «встает» на лопатки, выгибаясь всем торсом.  
И мышцы на животе начинают пульсировать, дрожа и то расслабляясь, то проступая жесткой броней пресса...  
Джим царапает снова и улыбается сам себе, в темноте под закрытыми веками картинка такая же яркая, как наяву под ладонями.  
Он и сам уже трется о давно затвердевший пах Морана, и на какие-то секунды их тяжелое дыхание вдруг совпадает, как и неожиданно ставшие ритмичными встречные движения: джимова зада и бедер Себа... И, может, поэтому тот решает, что можно...  
Но Джим, и вправду как глухая змея, улавливает колебания воздуха от только двинувшейся в его сторону руки.  
\- Не-е-ет, Басти...  
Он впивается ногтями в кожу, прямо в чувствительное подбрюшье, вырывая у Морана придушенное злое шипение.  
\- Разве я тебе разрешил?  
Но сам сползает ниже, чтобы дернуть, наконец, болт и молнию на джинсах, запустить пальцы под белье, во взмокшие волоски паха, нащупать крупный, мокрый от смазки член и сдавить...

***

Вот теперь Себ рычит.  
От жесткого захвата, от боли, от сладких судорог, скручивающих бедра, - и от бессилия.  
Эта покорность неправильна и опасна, она – против всех инстинктов, которым он привык доверять, только им – больше ничему!  
Но оказывается, бывает так, что верх берет совсем другой инстинкт...

Моран прекрасно знает эту игру.  
И он будет подставляться под ласковые, нежащие пальцы, которые в любой миг могут превратиться в беспощадные когти и сорвать его почти с самого пика.  
Он даст себя раздеть и не двинется с места, пока Джим сам не скинет остатки одежды.  
Он будет терпеть, вцепившись в простыню, трещащую под его пальцами, и ждать, ждать, ждать... пока по его ладони не пройдется с нажимом большой палец, и это будет приглашение.  
Нет, Джим не станет покорным с этой секунды.  
Но теперь он будет требовать броска на измятую, влажную постель, и переворота в коленно-локтевую, и стального тычка между лопаток, заставляющего распластаться грудью по кровати, широко развести ноги и выгнуть поясницу.  
А еще меток-укусов по плечам, и жестких пальцев в задницу, и мозолистой ладони на своем налившемся стояке, и все это будет длиться и длиться, пока он вдруг не застонет протяжно и тонко, не заскулит, пульсируя растянутой дыркой, выпрашивая уже совсем другого...  
И тогда Себ толкнется в него своим давно горящим членом, сразу на всю длину, и сразу взяв быстрый темп, вколачиваясь по-животному грубо, резко и уже без остановки до самого конца... И наградой ему будут длинные, почти жалобные стоны, и жадные толчки навстречу, и короткие вскрики, перекрывающие его собственные, рычащие на низких басах, и фееричный, вышибающий воздух из легких и последние силы из тела оргазм, один на двоих, потому что никто не умеет отдаваться, как его Джим...

***

У них бывает все совсем по-другому. Потому что одно и то же – это скучно.  
Но сейчас, когда оба лежат, еле переводя дыхание, мокрые и обессиленные, Джим точно знает – нужно было так.  
Перед тем, как все взорвалось, закоротив вселенную на несколько долгих секунд, он видел совсем другую вспышку.  
Почти невидимую в ярком солнечном свете. Почти неслышную в обычном городском шуме. Убивающую почти мгновенно. Один выстрел. У снайпера не бывает второго.

Он медленно поворачивается лицом к Морану.  
\- Завтра поедешь и привезешь мои вещи. И достанешь винтовку, с которой пришел ко мне.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джим гладит его лицо и улыбается:  
\- Ничего не спросишь?  
\- Ты сам скажешь, когда захочешь, босс.  
\- Умница.  
Он соскальзывает с постели, встает, томно вытягиваясь всем телом, и бросает через плечо:  
\- Пока я в душе, перестели, я в этом болоте спать не стану.  
Себ неслышно фыркает и прикуривает сигарету. Душ и Джим – это небыстро.


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце. Это необычно – такое солнце в Лондоне. На чистом голубом небе, ясное и яркое. Но после пустынь Афганистана Морану кажется, что оно не совсем настоящее.  
Настоящее – безжалостно жгучее, всепроникающее, раскаляющее все сущее до зыбкого марева, почти миража.  
А это – прекрасная красочная имитация. Оно не пахнет ни пылью, ни просоленной потом формой, ни разогретым железом. Оно просто радостно сияет, как чистая новенькая стоваттная лампочка.  
Себ сидит в кресле и смотрит на Джима в своей постели.

Сам Моран проснулся еще на рассвете и, встав, сразу задвинул плотные шторы. Теперь в комнате полумрак, и пронзительный луч, пробравшийся в щель между полотнищами ткани, не может дотянуться до подушки и потревожить спящего.  
Такого спокойного лица у бодрствующего Джима не бывает.  
Чистый высокий лоб, на котором сейчас не видно длинных поперечных морщинок. Тяжелые веки, спокойно и надежно закрывающие огромные ланьи глаза.  
Черное кружево густых ресниц.  
Мягкая линия расслабленных полных губ.  
Легко отброшенная в сторону рука, свесившаяся с края кровати.  
И в который уже раз Себ удивляется, каким невыносимым подростком умеет выглядеть этот мужчина... Как мгновенно словно сбрасывает десяток лет, не только выдавая голосом петуха, но и всем телом ныряя в собственное прошлое, в резкие, ломаные жесты и нелепые гримасы, и как мастерски раздувает нелепый, невозможный огромный розовый пузырь неизменной жвачки...  
Зато сейчас, думает Моран, никому не пришло бы в голову назвать этого человека подростком. Ничего мальчишеского сейчас нет в этом мужчине, не очень высоком, изящном, неимоверно чувственном и – любимом.  
Себе полковник всегда говорит правду.

\- Где мои шмотки?  
Голос со сна хриплый, и хотя Джим не вкладывает в это ни малейшей сексуальности – какого черта, только глаза продрал! – Моран все равно чувствует, как тело отзывается напряжением. Хорошо, что снайперская выучка – не хуже кевларовой брони. Даже если Мориарти что и учует, то внешних доказательств нет.  
Вот он, полковник, сидит в кресле, по-прежнему спокойный и невозмутимый, и легко кивает в сторону двух кожаных чемоданов, стоящих у стены.  
Мориарти переворачивается на живот, свешиваясь с края постели. Он ползет вперед, дотягиваясь рукой до тисненой крокодильей кожи. А простыня, прижатая его коленом, ползет вниз, обнажая поясницу и ягодицы, кстати, на правой видны еще слегка красноватые следы от пальцев Морана.  
Эти почти уже синяки заставляют полковника на секунду прикрыть глаза и коротко сглотнуть.  
\- Это все? – удивленно тянет Джим, капризно выпячивая губы. – Я что, голым должен ходить?  
Себ на пару секунд позволяет себе представить...  
Нет! Нельзя такое представлять с утра пораньше!  
Поэтому Моран встает, переносит чемоданы поближе к кровати, кладет на пол и откидывает обе крышки. С его скромной точки зрения, одежды, упакованной аккуратными рядами и переложенной бархатными отрезами, достаточно, чтобы нарядить сразу человек шесть, не повторившись ни в одной детали. Но говорит он совсем другое:  
\- Думаю, босс, на один раз наберется. А магазинов, каталогов и платежных карт еще никто не отменял.  
Джим щерится в улыбке:  
\- Пытаешься шутить, да?  
Кончик языка высовывается, как у кобры, «ощупывающей» воздух, и тут же прячется. Он скидывает простыню, вразвалку подходит к шкафу и распахивает дверцу, открывая взору полупустые полки.  
Несколько футболок, несколько пар джинсов, пара брюк, несколько сорочек, пара цивильных костюмов, черная косуха, камуфляж и форма. Все.  
Себ стискивает зубы. Ему и самому неясно, что больше выводит из себя, бесцеремонность, с которой босс забрался в его вещи, или эта наглая голая спина и задница, выписывающая замысловатые фигуры у него прямо под носом – пол холодный, и Джеймс переступает босыми ногами, как будто пританцовывает... Честно говоря, еще не во всяком борделе такое блядство увидишь!  
\- Никак нет, сэр.  
\- Что «никак нет»? – глумливо передразнивает Мориарти.  
Но больше ничего сказать не успевает, потому что Моран в пару шагов подходит, сгребает его в охапку и усаживает обратно на постель.  
\- Какого черта?!  
Глаза, думает Себастьян, нифига они не оленьи... горят, как угли, чуть ли не красным... Дьявол...  
\- Ты меня нанимал снайпером и телохранителем, босс.  
\- Какого хрена ты тогда меня лапаешь?  
Моран размеренно закладывает руки за спину. Ноги на ширине плеч, как будто на нем не джинсы и майка, а та самая форма, стянутая ремнями пояса и кобуры. Медленно, с широко развернутыми плечами, сгибается в пояснице, наклоняясь ближе:  
\- Ночью я тебя не лапал, а трахал, и ты, вроде, не возражал...  
И чувствует, как внутри все скручивается тугой пружиной от азарта, а по венам бьет адреналиновая волна, потому что губы у Мориарти вздрагивают, как у адской гончей, готовой вцепиться ему в глотку.  
Миг, и Себ снова стоит навытяжку.  
\- _Что ты сказал_? – ласково тянет его безумный любовник, наклоняя голову к плечу и оглядывая высокую фигуру перед собой, словно прикидывает, в каком месте начнет срезать с него шкуру.  
\- Полы здесь холодные, босс, простудишься. А я телохранитель, а не сиделка.  
В темно-карих глазах еще несколько секунд колышутся мутные тени, а потом Джим смеется, искренне, словно ничего и не было.  
\- Ладно, ладно, ладно, Се-е-е-еб... Ты, черт возьми, прав! Думаю, ты почти всегда прав, ну должен же быть рядом со мной хоть один не полный идиот... Кофе сделай, и мой...  
\- Ноут на столе, сэр.  
Мориарти успевает выудить из чемодана брюки и рубашку, натянуть носки и, покрутив перед глазами две пары ботинок, выбрать черные, в тон брюкам.  
\- Гладильной доски у тебя, конечно, нет... И ты сейчас заявишь, что ты не служанка, да, я понял-понял... это я тут всем служанка и должен ходить хер знает в чем, да еще и мятом...  
Единственный в мире криминальный консультант усаживается за стол, тянет к себе ноутбук, откидывает крышку и, не глядя, стучит по столешнице рядом:  
\- Кажется, я сказал слово «кофе»?  
Моран еле заметно усмехается и отправляется на кухню.

***

Морока начинается, как только он включает эту чертову машинку. Пароль. Которого он, разумеется, не помнит. Этот простой факт чуть не ввергает его в истерику...  
Но Моран, устроившийся в кресле, молча поднимается, тычет какую-то клавишу и прикладывает палец босса точно в небольшую выемку справа от тачпада.  
\- Отлично, - шипит Джим вместо благодарности, - осталось только отрезать мне палец, и вуаля! – заходи и читай, кто что хочет!  
Себастьян, успевший усесться обратно в кресло и взяться за армейский нож и оселок, поднимает на него глаза и сообщает:  
\- Отрезанный палец бесполезен. Комп считывает не только отпечаток, но и потожировую формулу, а в холодном виде кожа не выделяет ни того, ни другого.  
\- Да-а-а-а? – в темных глазах мелькает интерес. – А если его нагреть?  
Моран задумывается на пару секунд, словно речь идет о самых обычных вещах, - да, собственно, так оно и есть, - и качает головой:  
\- Не поможет. Формула пота начинает меняться, посмертная тоже не подойдет.  
\- У-у-у... – Джим вытягивает губы трубочкой. – Кто это придумал?  
\- Ты, босс.  
Мориарти смотрит, как совсем неторопливо и крайне размеренно движется оселок по кромке лезвия, и отворачивается к экрану.

Через пару часов становится ясно: вот так, наскоком на драгоценный ноут, память не вернуть.  
То, что он читает, - интересно, забавно, иногда даже глупо, какие-то наброски, схемы, дурацкие выкладки по пиротехнике, - но в голове по-прежнему глухо.  
Джим кидает взгляд на снайпера. Тот закончил с ножом и, придвинув к себе небольшой столик, натирает до шелкового блеска какую-то деталь из разобранного пистолета.  
И Мориарти вспоминает, что с любимым оружием Моран может заниматься часами...  
Ну, конечно! Твою ж мать...  
\- Вот скажи мне, дорогой мой друг Себ, - произносит Джим, отодвигаясь вместе со стулом от стола, - какого хрена я сижу тут уже два с лишним часа?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр, - отвечает полковник и начинает собирать «глок».  
\- А какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что я только время зря теряю?  
\- Что? – светлые синие глаза отрываются от созерцания железок и смотрят прямо в лицо боссу. Впрочем, руки продолжают собирать пистолет сами по себе.  
Джим издает трагический вздох.  
\- О-о-о-о... прости, мой милый Себ, ну разве можно рассчитывать на то, что ты способен думать и осознавать хоть что-то, происходящее не при участии твоих драгоценных игрушек? – он изламывает брови в притворном сочувствии.  
Джим захлопывает крышку ноута и подскакивает со стула.  
\- Так... Где твоя винтовка?  
\- Мы едем в тир? – осведомляется Моран, щелкая предохранителем и поднимаясь.  
\- Все так просто... просто... просто... – чуть ли не напевает Мориарти, только голос с каждым словом становится все тише и ниже. – Интересно, а если включить в уравнение твою игрушку, ты поймешь, _насколько все просто_?  
Себастьян молча сует «глок» в наплечную кобуру. И когда успел ее надеть?  
\- Покажи мне свою винтовку.  
Моран подходит к стене, отодвигает портьеру, открывает сейф и аккуратно извлекает на свет божий свою когда-то первую любовь – L115A3 AWM. [1]  
Она и сейчас бы ей оставалась. Если бы не Джеймс Мориарти.  
\- Отлично! – радуется его босс. – Пакуйся, мы едем на Риджент-стрит. [2]

***

Они стоят на крыше одного из домов на Риджент-стрит. И Моран точно знает, что отсюда их увидеть нельзя: снизу прикрытием работает подсветка здания и яркая иллюминация вечернего освещения, сверху никто не летает, а место, где они стоят – одно из «слепых пятен» у вездесущих камер наблюдения. Когда-то отставной полковник потратил немало времени, чтобы все вычислить и проверить.  
Джим смотрит вниз, на текущую по улице толпу туристов. Себастьян ждет.  
\- Что ты сделал, когда в первый раз пришел ко мне? – тихо спрашивает Мориарти.  
\- То, что ты приказал, босс.  
\- Отличный ответ... – язвит тот. – До крайности информативный.  
\- Не мое дело предполагать, - так же тихо говорит Себ, - но, кажется, это ты должен вспоминать.  
\- Просто, просто, просто... все должно быть просто... – снова повторяет Джим.  
Замолкает на пару секунд и смотрит в упор на снайпера:  
\- Делай!  
Себастьян быстро и ловко расчехляет винтовку, пара движений – и он уже стоит на колене у самого края крыши, плавно опуская ствол до ему одному видимой точки.  
Раз. Два. Три.  
Джим понимает, что считает удары своего сердца. Своего? Или Морана?  
Четы...  
Вспышка мгновенна, звука выстрела не слышно. Еще пара секунд, и снайпер уже стоит рядом, «ломая» и укладывая свою красотку обратно в чехол. Закидывает его на плечо, берет босса за руку и кивает в сторону люка:  
\- Уходим.

Они сбегают по черной лестнице вниз так быстро, что у Джима кружится голова. Это не страх, это азарт и волна за волной накатывающее ожидание...  
Мимо мелькает площадка с выходом к лифту, но они бегут дальше. Раз.  
Моран резко тормозит и ловит его в руки, первым приоткрывая дверь. Два.  
Пара переулков, которые они проскакивают быстрым шагом. Три.  
Неприметный «форд», клик, распахнувшаяся дверца, поворот ключа в замке зажигания. Четы...  
Он дергается на пассажирском сидении не от того, что Моран впечатывает педаль газа в пол.  
\- Да! Да!!!  
Джим хохочет, совсем как мальчишка.  
\- Да, точно!!! В первый раз я велел тебе пойти со мной и убить первого попавшегося, в которого я ткну пальцем! А ты потащил меня на крышу...  
На резком повороте его заносит, прижимая к дверце. Выровняв машину, Моран, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, протягивает левую руку и защелкивает на боссе ремень безопасности.  
\- Я вспомнил!!! – Джим взвизгивает как ополоумевший щенок. – Твою мать, ты хоть понял, Моран?! Я вспомнил!  
Он с размаху лупит ладонями по торпеде и замирает.  
\- Басти...  
Моран вздрагивает от нежности, с какой Мориарти произносит его постельное прозвище.  
\- Басти, ты – мой ключ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Модель «L115A3 AWM» (Arctic Warfare Magnum) является самой лучшей британской снайперской винтовкой, поставленной на вооружение в 1996 году. Предназначена под использование крупнокалиберного патрона «Магнум», комплектуется ночной и дневной оптикой и коробчатым отъемным магазином на 5 патронов.  
> Винтовка активно использовалась во время боевых действий в Афганистане и войны в Ираке. Выдающаяся эффективность данного образца объясняется прицельной стрельбой оружия на расстояние до 1400 метров.  
> [2] Риджент-стрит – одна из центральных улиц Лондона.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения и танцев (Jefferson Airplane – White Rabbit):  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/3818/381816.shtml
> 
> Автор таки настоятельно рекомендует к прослушиванию во время прочтения.

С обеда и до вечера Мориарти копается в сети. В квартире тишина, и Себ решает, что может позволить себе слегка прочистить мозги.

\- Что _это_?  
Джим откидывается на стуле и брезгливо тычет пальцем в монитор.  
Себастьян, сидящий рядом на постеленном на пол тонком коврике в позе лотоса, плавно открывает глаза и так же плавно вытягивается вверх, чтобы заглянуть в экран ноутбука, стоящего на столе.  
\- _Это_ – Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.  
\- Читать я умею, - брезгливо кривится его босс. – Я спрашиваю, _что это такое_? Тут написано, что он – единственный в мире консультирующий детектив. И у него есть сайт! Какого черта, Себ?! Ты говоришь, что я – единственный в мире криминальный консультант, а где мой сайт? Почему у меня нет сайта, а у этого долбанного _консультирующего детектива_ он есть?!  
\- Зачем тебе сайт? – Себ снова расслабленно опускает веки. – Кому надо и так тебя находят. У тебя огромная империя...  
\- Да-а-а-а, да-а-а-а, да-а-а-а-а... Я это слышал и помню, империя зла, куча бабла, бла-бла-бла-бла, и все такое... _Почему у меня нет сайта_?!  
\- На самом деле, у тебя он есть, - не открывая глаз, сообщает Моран, - и даже не один.  
\- Покажи!  
\- Нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет.  
Джим поворачивается к нему всем телом.  
\- Моран, ты меня называешь психом, а теперь сам спятил? Если это мои сайты, почему бы мне их не показать?  
\- Потому что ты все равно пока не знаешь, что там отвечать, если тебя о чем-то спросят. Босс.  
Джим внимательно разглядывает медитирующего полковника.  
\- Удобно так сидеть в джинсах?  
\- Причем здесь джинсы? – спрашивает Себастьян.  
Лицо у него невозмутимое, плечи спокойно опущены, спина прямая, но ни малейшего напряжения в этой позе нет.  
Джеймс чуть откидывает голову назад, так что подбородок приподнимается, а на шее выступают вены.  
\- Неудобно же, - заявляет он.  
Себастьян глубоко и размеренно вздыхает. Пиздец медитации. Так хорошо было, пока босс копался на сайте этого чертова Холмса...  
\- Мне нормально.  
\- Нигде ничего не тянет, и не жмет, и не...  
\- И не режет, - заканчивает Моран.  
\- О-о-очень стра-а-анно... А если я так сяду, то мне джинсы обязательно будут мешать... Почему тебе не мешают?  
\- Потому что хорошему танцору всегда что-нибудь мешает... – негромко, но отчетливо выговаривает Себастьян.  
Мирному настроению тоже пиздец. Ну что за человек?!  
Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс на время забыт. У Джеймса новый интерес.  
\- Значит, мы делаем вывод, что танцор ты плохой, Себ. Ну раз тебе ничего не мешает...  
\- Ге-ни-аль-но, - отчетливо проговаривает полковник.  
\- А?  
\- Гениальный вывод, босс.  
Теперь под кожей неторопливо напрягаются и расслабляются тугие мускулы. Светлые синие глаза открыты, и взгляд острый и злой.  
\- И незачем на меня так смотреть, Себастьян... Это элементарное заключение из твоих же слов... Что?! Ты еще скажи, что хорошо танцуешь? Себ?!

Иногда, думает Себастьян, в нем _слишком много терпения и выдержки_. Иногда можно и разбавить.  
Он поднимается с пола, легко натягивает кроссовки и накидывает черную кожаную куртку поверх черной майки, прихватывает в прихожей снайперские перчатки.  
\- Пошли.  
\- Что? Куда? Я не собираюсь никуда идти... Ты не показал мне мои сайты! Моран!!!  
Но спорить с человеком, уже спустившемся по лестнице на два пролета, совершенно бессмысленно, это и идиот поймет, не то, что гений, и, закатив глаза, Джеймс идет следом.

\- Куда мы едем?  
Он опять жует свою дурацкую жвачку. Себ молчит, легко перекидывая машину из ряда в ряд.  
\- Се-е-е-еб... Куда мы едем?  
Молчание.  
\- Мне там будет скучно, - заявляет Джим. – Я вот уже прямо сейчас чувствую, что там будет просто _смертельно скучно_... Ничего интересного ты все равно придумать не можешь, если только мы не едем на Тауэрский мост, и ты не начнешь там стрелять во всех подряд... хотя и это будет ужасно скучно...  
Машина ныряет в переулок и тормозит у не особо приметной двери. Моран глушит мотор и бросает:  
\- Пошли, босс.  
\- Что это такое... – капризно ноет Джим, оглядываясь. – О-о-о-о-о... Себастьян, ты точно рехнулся...  
Но, подхваченный крепкой рукой, все-таки поднимается по небольшой лесенке. Здоровый мужик на прощадке у двери меряет их взглядом, на что Мориарти выдувает очередной розовый пузырь, с треском схлопывая его у охранника под носом.  
Здоровяк только усмехается и кивает головой: проходите.

В небольшом зале довольно много народу, темнота вспыхивает в такт музыке стробоскопными лучами, а белая ткань на рубашке Джима начинает переливаться синим и сиреневым.  
Себастьян проталкивается почти в самую середину, куда вытянут длинный «язык» подиума с парой шестов, и на счет раз усаживает Мориарти за маленький столик.  
Официанта не видно, но на столе возникает два низких тяжелых стакана с неразбавленным виски и вазочка со льдом.  
\- Какой сервис! – восхищается Джим. – Себ, ты в курсе, что притащил меня в стрип-клуб?  
Моран наклоняется к его лицу, в этом освещении глаза у него опасно-бледные.  
\- В курсе.  
\- Да еще и гейский!  
\- Посиди здесь немного, ладно, босс? Мы не очень надолго, обещаю...  
И черной тенью ныряет в полумрак.

Очередной ловкий мальчик в стрингах исчезает за занавесью, прикрывающей выход на «сцену».  
Полная темнота наступает неожиданно. И так же неожиданно начинается музыка.  
Негромкая, шепотом выстукивающая ритм, цепляющая долгими глубокими всплесками басовых струн, медленно набирающая силу... психоделическому року не нужен крик...  
Себастьян идет по подиуму, шагая босыми ногами точно в такт, неторопливо раскачиваясь на ходу, как змея перед броском, и так же неторопливо стягивая кожаную куртку с широких плеч...  
Он не светится, как мальчики, осыпанные блестками, на нем ни кусочка белой ткани, он поглощал бы свет, если бы не светлая кожа, почти совсем белая в темноте зала и на фоне черных джинсов, майки и черных перчаток с обрезанными пальцами, словно обливающих его кисти тьмой...  
Куртка летит на пол.  
Он как будто даже не танцует, а просто пробует собственные мышцы на силу и гибкость, плавно нагибаясь вперед, словно в нем нет костей, складываясь чуть ли не пополам, без малейшего труда вставая в стойку на руках, легко балансируя длиннющими ногами, затянутыми в джинсу... перегибаясь в мостик и также легко поднимаясь обратно... одним нескончаемым движением цепляя и стягивая с мощного торса тонкую майку...  
Которую отбрасывает в притихший было, а теперь загудевший зал.  
Кажется, этому телу доступно все.  
Плавно разводя руки, он оседает, разъезжаясь ногами в шпагат. Еще пара движений, перекат – и поднимается над полом, балансируя на одной руке. Упор на вторую, прогиб в пояснице, закинутая голова – и пальцы вытянутых назад, а потом согнутых в коленях и слегка разведенных ног чуть не касаются затылка...  
Столик Джима почти у самого края сцены.  
И ему отлично видно, как снайпер – он точно снайпер, мать его?! – упирается ногами в основание шеста, цепляется одной рукой за полированную сталь и медленно прогибается, до упора, влево, а потом, перехватив руку, вправо... прижимается к холодному металлу, вытягиваясь в напряженную струну, от ступней до кончиков пальцев рук... и шагает чуть в сторону...  
К дьяволу законы гравитации! Моран плотно берется за шест ладонями, расставив руки на ширину плеч и – черт, так вот зачем ему перчатки! – мучительно медленно выжимает тело параллельно полу...  
Рядом кто-то стонет на два голоса:  
\- Блядь, я б его трахнул!  
\- Нахуй... я под него хоть сейчас бы лег...  
Джим шипит от ярости...  
И пропускает момент, когда Себастьян подбрасывает ноги вверх, прочно цепляясь за шест и по миллиметру скользя вниз, пока не сползает на пол длинной черно-белой змеей, распластываясь прямо перед ним... обессиленный? О нет...  
Мориарти, подаваясь вперед, бешено выдыхает:  
\- Прекрати!!!  
Сбоку тянется рука с банкнотой, скользит Себастьяну по голому боку, сует купюру за пояс джинсов...  
И тогда Джим, не сдержавшись, орет во весь голос:  
\- Слезь оттуда немедленно, развратная тварь!!! Мы едем домой!!!

Они не едут домой.  
В машине Себ одним движением руки откатывает водительское сидение по упора, а Джим рвет молнию на джинсах телохранителя...  
Они трахаются. Без поцелуев, без ласк, без намека на нежность, с какой-то яростной жадностью, словно боясь чего-то не успеть...  
Джим сам насаживается на каменно-твердый член по самые яйца, подвывая от распирающей боли, смешанной с каким-то адским удовольствием, и полосует ногтями голые плечи и грудь Морана... А тому плевать на кровь, сочащуюся из глубоких царапин, и он, стиснув жесткие ладони на упругой заднице, поддает бедрами все быстрее, пока обожаемый босс не заходится дрожью, и оба не проваливаются в нескончаемую судорогу оргазма...

***

Добравшись до дома, Себ первым идет в душ. И стоит под теплыми струями воды так долго, что Джим, не выдержав, заглядывает в ванную.  
\- Тебя волной смыло, что ли?  
Но полковнику так хорошо, что он только молча поднимает голову, подставляя лицо под стремительно летящие вниз капли.  
Дверь громко хлопает, закрываясь.  
Когда Моран выходит из душа, обернув бедра полотенцем, Джим, снова сидящий за столом, долго рассматривает его располосованную грудь, потом поднимает глаза и улыбается.  
\- Я кое-что придумал... Басти...  
Себастьян неторопливо ерошит мокрые волосы вторым полотенцем, скидывает его себе на плечи и вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
Мистер Мировое Зло в точности копирует его жест и добавляет:  
\- Завтра принесешь взрывчатку, и мы кое-что соорудим.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - отвечает Моран, направляясь к постели.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда налетает «афганец» [1], молись.  
Сначала горизонт размывает тонкая мутная полоска, на вид безобидная и далекая. Но не успеешь оглянуться, как желтые клубы песка и пыли уже затягивают полнеба. Они стремительны и неудержимы, их ход неостановим, как течение времени, только никогда никому не увидеть вот так, наяву, тех секунд и минут, что способны враз отнять дыхание и жизнь...  
Это цунами на земле.  
Спасение только за плотными стенами палаток. Если повезло оказаться на базе.  
Если до ближайшей палатки или ангара не меньше пары часов пути, шансов у тебя мало.  
Защитные очки. Длинная полоса ткани, намотанная на голову, закрывающая все, кроме глаз. Развернуть плащ-палатку и завернуться, как гусеница в кокон, и быстро, времени в обрез, грязная красно-желтая стена несется со скоростью сто метров в секунду.  
Спиной к ветру. Ближе к вершине дюны. Но не на самом верху, там может шарахнуть летящим в клубах песка камнем. И не у самого подножия, слишком высок риск, что занесет с головой так, что потом не сумеешь откопаться.  
Голову между колен, руки вокруг них замком.  
Теперь только ждать.

Когда вокруг запахивается и смыкается полотнище плаща, он чувствует, как жадно дергаются легкие, пытаясь захватить побольше воздуха. Как будто знают, _что их ждет_.   
Точно он и сам не знает, что будет. Никто не может знать.  
В песчаные бури попадать доводилось, но никогда одному.  
Хотя страха нет, животный трепет тела не в счет.  
В счет только холодный расчет: выдержит ли ткань, хватит ли воздуха и не спечется ли он заживо...

Первый порыв ветра – это даже не порыв, а воздушная волна, которую гонит перед собой летящая стена. Это толчок в спину, такой силы, что выставленные упором ноги по щиколотку уходят в песок.  
А следом накрывает вой, пронзительный тоскливый свист и гул. Он сам видел, как от этого «пения», длившегося часами, люди сходили с ума.   
Он не сойдет.

Что там, за его единственной защитой – грубой тканью, конечно, не видно. Но по всему телу словно ползут мелкие мураши. Оно, тело, отлично чует, что там ничего, кроме смерти.   
Жарко. Сразу становится очень жарко. Легкие дергаются снова, делая два глубоких вдоха. Нет, нельзя. Дышать надо размеренно, медленно и неглубоко, так кислород расходуется меньше. И он дышит, не позволяя себе ни одного лишнего движения или вздоха.  
И чувствует, как начинают расползаться по одежде мокрые пятна.  
Сквозь кожу сочится не просто пот. Это уходит вода, а значит, жизнь.

«Зачем _тебе_ медитация?» - и смех, веселый, всегда веселый, и лучики морщин у глаз.  
\- Чтобы пережидать «афганца», - отвечает он.  
И понимает, что сказал это вслух. Когда контроль над дыханием и мышцами сменился раскаленным забытьем? Он не заметил.  
По спине медленно стекают ручейки, мокро под коленями, повязка на голове влажная насквозь. По лицу ползут соленые едкие капли. Пока еще ползут. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они станут высыхать, нещадно стягивая кожу?  
Гул песка над головой прежний, как будто все началось минуту-другую назад.  
Он не хочет смотреть на часы. Если мозг узнает, сколько времени _уже прошло_ , он начнет считать, сколько _еще осталось_. Лишнее. Это лишнее.

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, под плащом их двое.  
\- Выпей воды, у тебя осталось немного, фляга, помнишь?  
Голос негромкий, но настойчивый. Этот голос умеет убеждать, любой врач умеет убеждать. Но он слегка качает головой:  
\- Рано.  
\- В самый раз! Давай.  
Он смаргивает тяжелыми веками:  
\- Рано.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Он скашивает глаза в сторону. Никого. Конечно, никого. Это просто бред.

Невозможно понять, день или ночь. Просто темно. Просто адски жарко. Вот теперь воистину адски.  
Он чуть ведет затекшими, окаменевшими плечами и чувствует, как тихо трещит ткань майки, прилипшей, да так и засохшей вместе со слоем соли. Наверное, теперь надо выпить воды? Но тело не хочет подчиняться, оно не верит, что живо. Оно верит в нескончаемый свист летящего песка, в бесконечный ад и беспросветное марево.  
Но он заставляет руки шевелиться и вытаскивает небольшую плоскую флягу. Там есть вода, да. Несколько глотков.  
Онемевшие пальцы с трудом скручивают крышку и медленно поднимают жестянку к губам. Глоток. Всего один.  
На самом деле, он даже не понимает, когда вода исчезает. Словно тут же всасывается в язык, не доходя даже до горла. Уходит – как в песок. И во рту все так же сухо.  
Закрутить крышку и убрать. Осталась еще пара глотков.  
Сейчас кажется, что это ничего не значит, что с этих глотков не будет никакого толку, и надо выпить весь остаток залпом.  
Но он точно знает – нельзя. Правда, сейчас уже не помнит, почему.

В следующий раз он уже почти вообще ничего не помнит.  
Наверное, теперь так будет всегда.  
А он и не думал, что попадет куда-то еще.  
Темно.  
Жарко.  
Сухо.  
И вместо воздуха – песок.  
Все правильно. Его персональный ад.

Тишина.  
Он приходит в себя от тишины.  
Он не сидит, а полулежит, неуклюже завалившись набок.  
Один край плаща отогнуло, и можно _дышать_.  
И тишина.

Из под насыпавшегося сверху песка он выбирается долго.  
Странное ощущение – почти детская слабость. Но чуть больше, чем через час, он встает на четвереньки, потом на колени, а потом – в несколько заходов, то и дело падая, - на ноги.  
Откручивает крышку с фляги и выпивает остаток воды.  
Это должно хватить, чтобы дойти до базы. А если не хватит, то и фляжка ему больше не будет нужна.

\- Господин капитан! С северной стороны человек!  
Молоденький сержант подбегает, козыряя еще на ходу.  
Капитан поворачивается:  
\- Что?  
\- Движется в нашу сторону!  
\- Талиб? Один?  
\- Никак нет. Похоже, это из... из наших...  
С севера, оттуда, откуда два дня назад налетел «афганец»...  
\- Похоже, он ранен! – но это сержант кричит уже в спину старшего по званию, несущегося к машине, безотказному песчаному вездеходу – армейскому джипу.

Он идет... Приволакивая ноги, увязающие в песке, шатаясь, но из последних сил удерживая равновесие. Если упасть, неизвестно, когда удастся подняться. И удастся ли.  
Ему кажется, что впереди база. Вполне может быть, что он сбился, и это просто мираж. Да... Наверное, мираж... Потому что перед глазами возникает небольшой столб пыли. Если снова поднимется ветер, он просто ляжет и умрет. Жаль, что не сразу.  
Но столб все больше и ближе, а движения воздуха вокруг никакого.   
И он останавливается, глядя мутными глазами, как из облака выныривает раскрашенный в бежевый камуфляж джип, с подножки кто-то спрыгивает и бежит к нему...  
Он дошел.  
И когда его хватают за плечи, раздирает слипшиеся намертво губы, чувствует, как по трещинкам течет густая вязкая кровь, и усмехается, еле слышно выдыхая:  
\- Привет, Джонни-бой...  
И морщится от звонкого крика:  
\- Себ!

***

\- Себ! Себ!!! Басти, мать твою!  
Это не Джон. У Джона, он помнит, совсем другие руки, не те, что трясут его за плечи.  
Моран хрипит и рывком садится, жадно заглатывая воздух, чистый и свежий.  
Кожа противно-липкая, между ребрами сип, пересохшие губы, - ему снова снился Афган.  
Темно-карие глаза, огромные, прямо у самого его лица.  
\- Ты меня напугал, сука драная! Да чтоб ты сдох, так хрипеть рядом со мной в постели... ладно бы я тебя имел... или ты меня... Басти...  
Райски прохладные пальцы. Чертят полоски по его шее, ерошат взмокшие волосы, гладят ходуном ходящую грудь, все еще пытающуюся закачать в себя весь кислород в радиусе пяти миль.  
\- Все в порядке, Басти...  
Голос у Джима спокойный и нежный. Как будто не он сейчас орал, тряс и бил Морана по щекам. Сидит и гладит его теперь по влажной спине и по голове, как маленького.  
\- Плохой сон?  
Моран молча кивает. Джим легко тянет его за собой на сухую половину постели, укладывая рядом. И прижимается всем телом. И Себастьян вдруг понимает, что потребность организма в сексе на грани смерти, это не чьи-то шутки.  
Джеймс улыбается, и улыбка хитрая и чуть ехидная.  
\- Хочешь папочка тебя успокоит?  
Себ глубоко вздыхает. Бешено колотившееся сердце уже притормозило, но сейчас снова разгоняется, хоть и по другой причине. Облизывает губы и соглашается:  
\- Хочу...

Все начинается с поцелуя, легкого, почти невесомого.  
Но вот уже губы Джима теребят его губы, языки сталкиваются и вертятся как змеи, и скоро Морана целуют взасос, нагло, властно, не давая двинуться, прижав его плечи к кровати, да еще и трутся напрягшимся полувставшим членом по бедру...  
Пальцы с нажимом проходятся Себу по груди, и рука ложится на его член, уже твердый, и Моран стонет, прямо в горячий рот, истекающий пахнущей чертовой химозной клубникой слюной... которую он готов пить, как нектар...  
Он даже не помнит, когда последний раз ему доводилось мучится именно этой пыткой – жадно целующим, не отрывающимся ни на секунду ртом и уверенно дрочащей рукой.

От нескончаемого поцелуя кружится голова.  
От жесткого, как он и любит, дрочева сочится, дергается и все туже наливается член.  
От трущегося об него тела из глотки течет стон.  
Идеально.  
Поцелуй все жестче, рука все грубее, толчки в кулак все быстрее... Его уже просто трахают языком и гонят, гонят, гонят к разрядке... пока Себ не вскрикивает, выгибая позвоночник, долбясь бедрами и скребя пальцами по простыне...   
А Джим глотает его крик... и держит... держит... держит... и легко скользит по пролившейся сперме, в несколько долгих плавных движений выдаивая ее до самой последней капли.

Посторгазменная пелена еще только начинает рассеиваться у Морана перед глазами, а голос у Джима уже холоден как пролежавший всю ночь на подоконнике зимой нож.  
\- Зна-а-аешь, Себ, чего я терпеть не могу?  
Себастьян коротко вдыхает, рука Мориарти отпускает его член... чтобы тут же жестко ухватить за яйца. Когда они облегченно пустые это, конечно, не так больно, но зато куда страшнее, ибо голову ничто уже не туманит...  
Джим наклоняется ближе и доверительно сообщает:  
\- Почему-то совершенно не переношу, когда мой любовник в постели кричит чужое имя.  
Смотрит. Ждет ответа.  
Моран пытается пошевелиться, но тут же замирает – рука на фамильных драгоценностях всерьез намекает, что двигаться пока не стоит.  
\- Я ничьего имени не кричал, - старательно выговаривает он. – Я просто кричал.  
\- Это когда я тебе дрочил? Да. - соглашается Джим. – Но во сне ты звал другого...  
У него разве что губы не дрожат от жалости к самому себе, но даже в полумраке Себ отлично видит, как через пару секунд бешено темнеют карие глаза и злобно вздергивается верхняя губа:  
\- Кто такой Джонни-бой?  
Любое неверное движение, и мина подорвется... Главное, сохранить хладнокровие. Что ж, это Моран умеет.  
\- Кажется, в брачном контракте было записано, что ты берешь меня не целкой.  
Джим несколько долгих мгновений раздумывает.   
Хватка на яйцах слабеет.  
\- Хм... Опять ты прав... – он хмурится, сдвигая изящно изогнутые брови. – Мне не нравится, что ты так часто прав.  
Цепкие пальцы, наконец-то! – отпускают полковничьи причиндалы, и Мориарти укладывается рядом, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой. Теперь на его лице искренний интерес.  
\- Что же такого делал с тобой этот Джонни-бой, что ты так хрипел... и так ему радовался, а?  
Но ответить Себ не успевает. Джим садится, что-то тихо бормоча. И когда он поворачивается к любовнику, радужек снова не видно за расширившимися зрачками.  
\- Джонни-бой... Джонни... Джон. Д-ж-о-н. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон.  
Теперь его взгляд бесцельно мечется по предметам в комнате, пока не цепляется за светлые, широко раскрытые глаза Морана.  
\- Твой бывший армейский дружок. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. Так?  
Подтверждения Джиму не нужно.  
Память сделала очередной кувырок.  
\- Взрывчатка у нас есть... – он вздыхает и вытягивается рядом.  
Себ чувствует, что его обнимают и шепчут в плечо:  
\- Мне нужен будет телефон... дамский телефон... в розовом футляре... Спи, Басти, завтра мы начинаем охоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Афганец» - ветер в пустыне (Афганистан), поднимающий пыльную бурю. Может достигать скорости более 100 м/с, температура внутри поднятой им огромной массы песка и пыли может достигать более 50 ºС.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленький комментарий от автора:  
> Позволю себе напомнить, что это полная АУ. Еще раз – АУ.  
> Во избежание недоразумений: Большая игра была, Рейхенбаха не было.

Когда Себ возвращается с утренней пробежки и прямо как есть, - в шортах, майке, с проступившими влажными пятнами, и проводками наушников, скинутыми на шею, - заглядывает в комнату, Джим только продирает глаза, лениво потягиваясь и возясь на кровати.  
\- Боже-е-е... – тянет единственный в мире криминальный консультант. – Моран, это омерзительно...  
\- Доброе утро, босс.  
\- Это _омерзительно_ , я говорю!  
\- Я слышу.  
Себ методично скидывает кроссовки, отцепляет от лямки на майке прищепку плеера, в пару движений сматывает проводки наушников и кидает все на стол. Потом столь же методично снимает с себя майку.  
Джим садится на постели:  
\- То есть, тебе совершенно понятно, что я имею в виду под словом «омерзительно», и поэтому вопросов не будет?  
Моран поворачивает голову и чуть щурит глаза.  
\- Нужны вопросы, босс?  
У Мориарти зло и медленно выдвигается челюсть, а нижняя губа слегка наползает на верхнюю, которую он втягивает. Сна ни в одном глазу. Этот сучий блонд умеет в пару минут разъярить его по самый край!  
\- Так тебе все ясно без вопросов?  
Себ слегка пожимает плечами:  
\- А меня это касается?  
Джим шипит:  
\- Тебя касается все, что касается меня! Подошел сюда, живо!

Конечно, Себастьян отлично знает, что за штучка, на самом деле, его босс.  
И сколько бы он сейчас не говорил себе, что Джим физически слабее, приемами борьбы не владеет и удержать его, Морана, если он решит вырваться из цепких лап, не сможет, - помогает мало.  
Себ даже не может сказать, что страшнее: когда лицо у Джима застывает и бледнеет, что делает огромные глаза еще больше и ярче, когда он улыбается улыбкой столь великосветской, что самой королеве впору, когда весело гримасничает или когда впадает в ярость, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться, так заразительно и так безумно...  
И еще Себ знает: то, что по ночам – а иногда и не только по ночам – Джим становится податливым, открытым и беззащитным, не помешает ему, приди в эту черноволосую голову такая блажь, вспороть любовнику брюхо, вытащив из-под подушки выкидуху.  
Например, как сейчас.

Джеймс удобно усаживается, перекрестив под простыней ноги по-турецки. Внимательно осматривает Морана, подошедшего вплотную к кровати, перекатывает по ладони сложенный нож, словно прикидывая его вес. Крепко берется за рукоять, метя полковнику точно в живот, и легким толчком выщелкивает лезвие...  
Себ не может удержать рефлекторной судороги мышц. Джим расплывается в улыбке, глядя, как из-под вошедшего в кожу острия выскальзывают несколько крупных капель крови. И поднимает голову, глядя Морану прямо в глаза:  
\- Видишь, Себ, насколько _близко_ тебя касается все, что касается меня?  
Иногда в словах Мориарти слишком много иносказаний.  
Иногда он просто ужасающе прямолинеен и буквален.  
Подчиняясь закону тяготения, капли, одна за другой, скользят вниз, запутываясь в узкой полосе светлых волос, уходящих в пах, под пояс шортов.  
Джим, как завороженный, скользит кончиком холодного пальца по буроватому следу и плашмя прикладывает лезвие к напряженному животу Морана, ближе к выступающей тазовой кости, так, чтобы острая кромка легла параллельно проступившей, хорошо видной вене.  
\- Интересно-о-о... – Джеймс наклоняет голову набок, словно и впрямь всерьез размышляя, - зависит ли блядство одного отдельно взятого индивида от наличия у него блядской дорожки на животе? Как думаешь, Себ?  
Моран не успевает ответить, а Джим уже вскидывает на него взгляд и орет:  
\- Я спросил тебя, что ты думаешь!  
В такие секунды обычные человеческие особи впадают в ступор. Только Джеймс Мориарти никогда не сделал бы своим любовником такую особь. И сейчас Себ вздрагивает не от страха, а от адреналина, яростно плеснувшего по венам.  
Звери не убивают друг друга за доминирование, только люди.  
И какое счастье, мелькает у Морана в голове, что сейчас и он, и Джим – не совсем люди...  
Только поэтому он может осторожно втянуть в себя воздух и выцедить вместе с накопившемся на языке ядом:  
\- Я куда хуже вашего осведомлен о блядстве. Сэр-р.  
Пару долгих секунд Себастьяну кажется, что сейчас лезвие двинется сверху вниз, рассекая кожу и вскрывая вену вдоль, и это будет _очень, очень плохо_.  
Но Джим просто продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, пока у Себа не дергается кадык, и он не отводит взгляда.  
Доминирование установлено.  
Лицо Мистера Зло дергается в досадливой гримасе, но голос уже спокоен:  
\- Доиграешься когда-нибудь, Басти... И я тебя порву. Наверняка, сделаю какую-нибудь несусветную... глупость... например, вырежу и сожру твою печень... А потом буду жалеть. Может быть.  
Нож щелкает, глотая лезвие.  
\- Так тебе не интересно, что я имел в виду, говоря «омерзительно»?  
\- Что вы имели в виду, сэр?  
Джим пожимает плечами:  
\- Вообще-то я просто хотел сказать, что _омерзительно_ вламываться таким бодрым к людям, которые только что проснулись. Все! Вали в душ, от тебя воняет.

***

Себу очень интересно, что такого вспомнилось боссу. Но у него задание. С вопросами придется обождать.  
Накануне вечером он внимательно изучает фотографии в ноуте Джеймса и, кажется, не промахивается с приобретением.  
Джим натягивает перчатки и увлеченно, как подросток, потрошит принесенный пакет, вытряхивает его содержимое на стол, буквально в два счета разламывает пластиковую упаковку, скидывает ее на пол и впивается взглядом в коммуникатор, ловко ложащийся в ладонь.  
\- Где...  
Себастьян молча выгребает из кучи упаковки на столе небольшой прозрачный пакетик с телефонным чехлом насыщенного розового цвета.  
Мориарти кивает:  
\- Да. Умница моя.  
«Обувает» телефон в чехол, подключает к ноуту и усаживается колдовать.  
Пару минут Моран стоит рядом неподвижно, потом начинает собирать обрывки бумажек и обломки пластика в пакет для мусора.  
\- Се-е-е-б... – тянет Джим, не отрываясь от монитора.  
\- Да, босс.  
\- С тебя пояс.  
\- Да, босс.

Вот любит он это дело.  
Куча проводов на столе, брикеты пластида, взрыватели, а для полного счастья – сигарета, зажатая в углу рта. Тогда приходится наклонять голову, чтобы дым не лез в глаза, но Себастьяну нравится и это тоже.  
Работа нетрудная, но требует внимания и сосредоточенности, поэтому он не видит, что Джеймс уже закончил возню с коммуникатором и теперь наблюдает за ним.  
За рукой, небрежно, но с хирургической точностью, прихватывающей сигарету большим и указательным пальцем, вслепую, но ни в коем случае не мимо! – сбрасывающей пепел в пепельницу, и так же, вслепую, вставляющей фильтр обратно, ровно на то же место между сухими, неплотно сжатыми губами.  
За чуть прищуренными глазами, в электрическом свете и при таком наклоне головы кажущимися темнее, чем они есть, и отблескивающими сапфировой глубиной.  
За тем, как ловкие сильные пальцы скручивают и припаивают проводки, выкладывают взрывчатку, закрепляют ремешки...  
Джим любит наблюдать за Мораном. Хоть возможность сделать это бесконтрольно выпадает редко. Белобрысая сволочь взгляд обычно чувствует, как дикий зверь.  
Джим смотрит ниже и словно пытается увидеть то место, где под свежей черной майкой прячется небольшой порез.  
И жалеет, что не слизнул пущенную кровь.

\- Готово.  
Моран откидывается на стуле, вытирая пальцы какой-то ветошью.  
Джим смотрит ему в глаза и довольно улыбается:  
\- Потом сделаешь еще два таких.  
\- А сейчас?  
Мориарти присаживается на свободный край стола, небрежно покачивая ногой. Он уже снова в своих блистательно сидящих на худощавой фигуре безобразно дорогих тряпках. Темно-серый костюм в тончайшую белую полоску, на сей раз Генри Хантсман. А эту пару начищенной обуви Себастьян видит впервые и опознать не может. Что, в общем, неудивительно. Ему иногда кажется, что Джим вообще не берет вещи в руки больше двух раз. Из принципа.  
\- А сейчас, Себ, мы едем делать большой барабум!

***

\- Миссис Хадсон, идите и займитесь уже своим бедром!  
\- Безобразие, молодой человек, вы вообще в последнее время распустились до крайности! Благо еще, что ваш брат...  
\- Миссис Хадсон!!!  
Джон слегка трясет головой. Обычный такой день на Бейкер-стрит, 221b.  
Ничего нового. Шерлок бесится от скуки. Добрейшая миссис Хадсон возмущается жутким ароматом его очередного химического эксперимента, почти мгновенно распространившегося по дому и «наградившего» обитателей трех, как минимум квартир, головной болью и хриплым кашлем. А тут еще в дверях возник – о, как всегда, просто совершенно случайно, проходя мимо, решил заглянуть! – Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной...  
\- Добрый вечер, дорогой Ватсон.  
Старший из Холмсов, как всегда, безукоризненно вежлив.  
\- И вам... Присаживайтесь, Майкрофт.  
Раз уж Шерлок, увидев брата, исчез, грохнув дверью спальни, гостеприимную хозяйку опять играть ему, Джону...  
\- Кажется для полного счастья здесь не хватает только инспектора, - бормочет Ватсон, отправляясь на кухню.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, - сообщает мистер Британское правительство, усаживаясь в кресло у журнального столика, - инспектор Лейстред прибудет через шесть, максимум восемь минут.  
\- Что?!  
Джон замирает в дверях с подносом, на котором выставлены три чашки, чайник, сахарница и маленький молочник.  
\- В чем дело?  
Майкрофт чуть приподнимает голову, ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Извините, дорогой доктор, но я полагаю, что информацию лучше всего получать из первых рук.  
Вот так. Как всегда. Не «кажется», не «думаю» или, упаси боже, какое-нибудь глупое «смею надеяться». Полагаю. Точка.  
Джон ставит поднос на столик, отталкивая подальше локтем опасно кренящуюся стопку журналов.  
\- Откуда, интересно, информация может быть первее, чем из ваших рук, Майкрофт?  
Старший Холмс улыбается дьявольски вежливо и терпеливо.  
\- Три минуты, дорогой доктор, всего лишь три минуты, и вы все узнаете.  
\- Узнаем что?  
\- Здравствуй, Шерлок.  
Полная презрения гримаса, взмах полами темно-синего шелкового халата, приземление на диван рядом с Джоном.  
\- Что мы узнаем?  
Как ему удается, в который раз изумляется Джон, при таком волшебно-мягком тембре голоса, так с к р и п у ч е разговаривать с родным братом?  
\- Одна минута, - по-прежнему вежливо и терпеливо бросает Майкрофт.  
Стук молотка в дверь раздается через сорок пять секунд.

Теперь они сидят в небольшой комнате вчетвером. Вернее, сидят, по-прежнему, трое. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд стоит, устало оперевшись локтем на каминную полку.  
На столике расчищено место для средних размеров крафт-конверта. Поверх него лежит дорогой белый конверт, на котором значится имя Шерлока Холмса. И ничего, кроме имени.  
Первым тишину нарушает Джон.  
\- Где-то я уже это видел...  
Шерлок подается вперед, впиваясь взглядом в конверт и фыркает:  
\- Ну, конечно, видел! Мы все его _уже видели_! Какого черта, Лестрейд?!  
Инспектор тяжело вздыхает.  
\- На этот раз обошлось без выноса стекол в вашей замечательной квартире, мистер Холмс. Но это не тот конверт.  
\- Что?  
Вот теперь длинные пальцы скрипача подхватывают конверт со стола.  
\- Да-а... – задумчиво тянет Шерлок. – Не тот, разумеется, хотя очень похож... Джон, нож для бумаги...  
Он не глядя протягивает руку, Джон молча вкладывает в нее требуемое, как ассистент на операции. Когда конверт вскрыт, Шерлок запускает туда пальцы и достает... телефон в розовом чехле.  
Лестрейд шумно выдыхает.  
\- Объясните мне кто-нибудь, господа умники, а вас здесь много, я один – дурак, что это значит?  
Джону хочется протереть глаза. _Это уже было_!  
Взрыв, крафт-конверт с белым конвертом внутри, адресованный Холмсу, розовый телефон. А потом...  
\- Мне тоже хотелось бы это понять, господин инспектор, - исключительно размеренно говорит старший Холмс. Но смотрит он при этом на младшего брата.  
Шерлок сводит к переносице густые брови и произносит негромко, как будто разговаривает с кем-то, совершенно точно находящимся не здесь и сейчас.  
\- _Почти_ тот же взрыв, конверт и телефон... Мы повторяемся? С чего бы это?  
Грегори Лестрейд подходит к столику и берет чашку чая.  
\- Простите, пить чертовски хочется... Шерлок, будьте человеком, объясните, что, черт возьми, все это значит?! В прошлый раз после того, как вам прислали такую штуку, - он тычет пальцем в выключенный розовый телефон, - у нас начался полный кавардак... заложники... взрывы... это что, подражатель?!  
Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив небрежно отмахивается:  
\- Не порите чушь! Какой самоубийца будет копировать Мориарти? Если только не сам Мориарти... Но дважды играть в одну игру... С какой стати?  
На несколько секунд повисает тишина. В которой хорошо слышен мягкий голос Майкрофта Холмса:  
\- Собственно, меня тоже интересует этот вопрос, дорогой братец.

***

Себастьян сидит в кресле и смотрит, как Джеймс наливает и залпом выпивает виски.  
Он лихорадочно подвижен, но еще не настолько, чтобы это внушало опасения. И при этом глубоко задумчив, а вот это Морану совсем не нравится...  
\- Босс.  
\- Что тебе?  
\- Эта игра уже была.  
\- Что? – Джим успевает опрокинуть следующую порцию вискаря, и теперь глаза у него поблескивают, как в отсветах пламени, которого здесь нет и в помине.  
\- Такой розовый телефон, и пояса, и заложник...  
\- Да, и? – теперь раздраженно.  
Себ поднимается, подходит и аккуратно вынимает стакан из его рук, отставляя подальше на стол.  
\- Что увидит мистер Шерлок Холмс, когда включит телефон?  
Джим чувствует, как сильные ладони крепко держат его за плечи. Не вырваться. Горячечный взгляд наталкивается на ледяное спокойствие светло-синих глаз.  
\- То же самое, что видел в прошлый раз.  
\- Фото запертой комнаты?  
\- Да-а-а-а... Отпусти меня.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом он пойдет туда, как и в прошлый раз, это же очевидно, идиот! Я сказал, отпусти меня!  
\- И найдет кроссовки?  
Джим пару раз дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, но безуспешно.  
\- Какие кроссовки? А-а-а... Нет, конечно, где я тебе возьму еще одни кроссовки Карла Пауэрса?  
\- А что он найдет?  
Мориарти оставляет попытки скинуть руки с плеч, поднимает лицо и впервые за вечер смотрит Морану в глаза с ужасающим спокойствием и разгорающимся весельем:  
\- Ни-че-го. Он ничего не найдет. Там пусто в этой долбанной комнате!  
У Себастьяна удивленно приподнимаются брови:  
\- Но... но ты же сказал, чтобы я сделал, как в прошлый раз... заложник, запись... 12 часов срока...  
\- Точно, - кивает Джим.  
\- Но если нет загадки, то как Холмс освободит заложника?  
Джим оскаливает белоснежные острые зубы и теперь уже смеется, обнимая ладонями покрытое «голливудской» щетиной лицо полковника:  
\- Никак, Себ! В том-то и дело, что _никак_!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Час первый_ **

До этой поездки Джеймс сидел за ноутбуком двое суток. А по возвращении скинул пиджак, отшпилил запонки, бросив их прямо на пол, отогнул манжеты – о нет, до такого моветона, как его снайпер, закатывать рукава до локтя, Мориарти не опускается! – и снова уселся за монитор.  
Себастьян аккуратно вешает пиджак на плечики и убирает в шкаф. Подбирает платиновые запонки и отправляет в «родную» коробочку, а ту – на туалетный столик.  
Твою мать, в _его комнате_ – туалетный столик. На котором живут вещи Джима.  
Вещи, за которыми сам Джим не считает нужным следить.  
Но одного скандала по поводу потерянной – запущенной черт знает куда в коротком припадке гнева – щетки для волос с натуральной, _повторяю по слогам, для особо тупых армейских дуболомов, на-ту-раль-ной!_ – щетиной, Морану вполне хватило.  
Теперь все вещи, разлетающиеся, падающие или швыряемые, водворяются на обычные места, и быстро.  
Убедившись, что босс снова завис в ворохе выкликанных на рабочий стол окон, Себастьян уходит на кухню, заваривать чай. Для себя – молочный улун, для Джеймса черный, крепкий, молоко и сахар, да, сэр.  
Он приносит поднос и аккуратно ставит чашку рядом с ноутом.  
Да, конечно, молочный улун подразумевает если не чайную церемонию, то уж точно спокойное распитие за столом, но Моран опирается о край стола задницей, а ладонью о столешницу, заведя руку чуть за спину, и так и пьет, стоя.  
Джим смотрит в экран. Себ смотрит на него. И то, что он видит, ему не нравится.

**_Час второй_ **

\- Здесь пусто.  
\- Феноменальное наблюдение! – голос у Шерлока язвителен настолько, что Джон не удивился бы, появись у Лестрейда где-нибудь на открытой коже настоящая язвочка, как от ожога кислотой. Соляной.  
Сам Ватсон молчит, наблюдая за другом. Тот ощупывает взглядом полуподвальную комнатку, и так знакомую ему до мельчайших деталей еще с прошлого раза. Круг за кругом, снова и снова. Ищет... чего? Да хоть чего-нибудь!  
Но здесь все именно так, как было в прошлый раз, когда дверь снова запирали на ключ. Разве что пыли меньше, чем могло бы быть, значит, миссис Хадсон хоть иногда, да наводит уборку и тут...  
\- Это бессмыслица какая-то!  
Высокая тощая фигура срывается с места и принимается мерить комнатушку длинными шагами. Шагов получается мало, приходится разворачиваться, и с каждым разворотом градус раздражения в воздухе повышается.  
Подвижные, словно живущие собственной жизнью пальцы отчаянно вцепляются в кудри и вмиг превращают их в воронье гнездо.  
И моментально ныряют в карман, когда оттуда раздается звонок розового телефона.

**_Час третий_ **

\- Как прошло?  
\- Все в порядке, босс.  
А что может быть не в порядке? Заставить человека, обмотанного «поясом шахида» и под дулом глока, с полнейшим равнодушием направленного точно в затылок, озвучить в один телефон слова, напечатанные на другом телефоне? Да еще с учетом того, что эту пьесу они уже играли...  
Себ приглядывается повнимательнее: чашка из-под чая пустая и уже практически сухая. Значит, выпил все, и давно. Голова наклонена еще упрямее, глаза обметаны красноватой каймой, как и губы, которые Джим то кривит, то прикусывает, что-то быстро и ловко набирая на клавиатуре.  
Пока он ездил туда-обратно, Джеймс отсюда так и не вставал. Нехорошо.  
\- Босс.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
\- Иди на хер.  
Моран тихо вздыхает, подходит и кладет широкие горячие ладони ближе к шее, на плечи, скрытые белейшей хлопковой рубашкой, сделанной на заказ и стоящей, он знает, чуть ли не четыре штуки баксов. Ну и плевать.  
Пальцы медленно сжимают напряженные, почти гудящие, как провода под током, мышцы. Джим блаженно вздыхает, на мгновение поднимая голову и прикрывая глаза.

**_Час четвертый_ **

Они сидят в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, и это непривычно.  
В такие минуты Шерлок обычно мечется по Лондону, Джон бежит за ним следом, надеясь, что _его_ сумасшедший гений не свернет себе ненароком шею и не подставится под шальную пулю в очередной передряге, а инспектор обеспечивает им прикрытие.  
Иногда бывает и по-другому, и Шерлок колдует в лаборатории Бартса, а Джон на пару с Лестрейдом дожидаются результатов, и хорошо, если там же, а не в коридоре, чтобы не мешать младшему Холмсу гулять по своим Чертогам.  
Но гостиная на Бейкер-стрит и полная неподвижность – это странно и непривычно.  
Грегори сидит тихо, беззвучно прикладываясь к которой уже чашке чая и поглядывает на Джона.  
Джон просто смотрит на Шерлока, отмечая, как скользит взгляд странных, почти прозрачных светло-бирюзовых глаз по чему-то, не видимому больше никому, кроме их обладателя.  
Шерлок смотрит перед собой и видит насмешливо и едко улыбающиеся губы, блестящие карие глаза, которые так легко заливает чернота, и иронично приподнятые брови.  
\- Какого дьявола тебе нужно? – в отчаянии шепчет он вслух...

**_Час пятый_ **

\- Отпусти...  
Но ладони на плечах только сжимаются крепче и тянут назад, откинуться на спинку стула и отключиться. Джим дергается вперед... Нет. Назад.  
Себ разворачивает крутящееся кресло вместе с боссом спиной к столу и ноуту, без особой спешки, но ловко расстегивает белую рубашку. Пальцы, привыкшие к холоду железа, так пронзительно чувствуют прохладу тонкой бледной кожи...  
Он рисует невидимые полосы от изящных ключиц вниз, по животу, все так же небрежно и легко расстегивает дорогущий кожаный ремень, тянет молнию и опускается на колени между разведенных ног.  
Моран коротко облизывает губы, когда пальцы Джима требовательно цепляют его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть вверх... На бледном лице Мориарти цветут красноватые пятна, приоткрытый рот сохнет от частого дыхания, но даже сейчас в глазах немного насмешки:  
\- И вот вся эта глыба льда... у ног безродного... [1]  
Себ дергает головой, сбрасывая пальцы, нежно двигает ладонью по стволу вниз и обнимает губами открывшуюся головку...

**_Час шестой_ **

\- Шерлок, - негромко говорит Джон. И снова, громче: - Шерлок!  
Тот сновно выныривает из плотной туманной пелены, неподвижный, как плененный светом фар олень.  
\- В этом должен быть какой-то смысл. Он псих, но чем ворон похож на конторку, знает и без тебя [2].  
\- Загадку можно разгадать, если она есть... – рискует вставить слово Лестрейд.  
\- Значит, здесь нет загадки, - слегка раздраженно откликается Джон. – Шерлок! Черт тебя дери! Думай!  
Обычно мягкий баритон детектива звучит непривычно сухо:  
\- Значит, здесь нет загадки… Джон, ты, как всегда... Оу...  
Долговязая фигура медленно расслабляется в объятиях кресла. Ладони сходятся под подбородком в привычном молитвенном жесте глубочайшей задумчивости.

**_Час седьмой_ **

Пол под плечами и спиной холодный, но Себастьяну плевать, он не боится холода.  
Он боится только, что Джим натрет себе колени.  
А какую позу мог еще выбрать его босс, после того, как кричал, закидывая голову, вцепившись в короткие светлые волосы дьявольски сильными пальцами и кончая в ему глубоко глотку, утратив нахрен весь контроль?  
Конечно, только наездником – сверху!  
Доминант чер-р-р-р-тов!!!  
Но Морану сейчас плевать, пусть Джим трахает его, как хочет... черт, да он сейчас, может, даже задницу бы ему подставил... сам... потому что так... так... горячо, глубоко, сладко, тесно, больно, что все равно, с какого конца... лишь бы так же ритмично, до острой рези, сжимались разом все мышцы, выталкивая его все выше, выше, туда, где только черное небо, черные звезды и безумные черные глаза...

**_Час восьмой_ **

\- Я должен был понять раньше! Черт, я такой идиот, как и вы все!  
Шерлок подскакивает в кресле так неожиданно, что Грегори матерится, он опрокинул остатки чая на джинсы.  
\- Нечего на меня так смотреть! Да, вы – тупицы, и я не лучше! Почти! Джон, _почти_!!!  
\- Что? – ошарашенно переспрашивает инспектор, тщетно пытаясь оттереть салфеткой пятно. – Что «почти»?  
\- Ты хочешь сказать... – начинает Ватсон.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что здесь с самого начала было все _почти_! Значит, и заложник должен быть _почти там же_! Лестрейд, не сидите же, дьявол вас раздери! Отправляйте наряды по всем окрестным улицам, рядом с той стоянкой, где в прошлый раз была та женщина в машине... Ну?!

**_Час девятый_ **

Лежать на этом горячем теле приятно настолько, что Джим чувствует, как мозг, клетку за клеткой, начинает уволакивать в расслабленную дрему.  
\- Если я сейчас засну, - шепчет он в шею, остро пахнущую зверем, - то убью тебя...  
Себ тихонько хмыкает, Джим чувствует, как эта «глыба льда» под ним вздрагивает.  
\- Нечего смеяться...  
Но сам не делает ни единого движения, а только еще раз тянет в себя восхитительный запах только что кончавшего с рычанием тигра.  
\- Сколько времени?  
Себастьян поворачивает голову, ловя взглядом небольшие часы... на туалетном, бля, столике...  
\- У них еще три часа.  
\- Это у нас еще три часа, - наставительно замечает Джим, все пытаясь стряхнуть с себя густую вязкую негу. – И сначала в душ.  
Себ на мгновение тыкается носом в растрепанную черную шевелюру, обычно уложенную волосок к волоску, поднимается на ноги и молча подхватывает босса на руки.  
Душ – значит душ.

**_Час десятый_ **

\- Нет, это не может быть далеко!  
Джон осторожно собирает чашки и отправляется на кухню за новой порцией заварки и кипятка. Хорошо бы еще сэндвичи сделать, кажется, что-то такое было в холодильнике, подходящее...  
Короткий взгляд на Шерлока. Но тот медитирует над ноутбуком. Судя по тому, что успел увидеть Джон, над собственным сайтом.  
Что ему сейчас там... А! Точно! В прошлый раз связь была через сайт...  
Но, видимо, и Шерлок не очень уверен в том, что сейчас будет так же. Ведь сейчас все _почти_... А с виду и не скажешь, думает Джон, лицо гения дедукции замкнутое и надменное, каким часто бывало в те времена, когда он, доктор Ватсон, только поселился на Бейкер-стрит.  
Он как раз приносит свежий чай и сэндвичи, когда Холмс приподнимает пальцы над клавиатурой, как над клавишами рояля, и отбивает барабанной дробью: «Нет загадки, нет ответа».

**_Час одиннадцатый_ **

После душа они сидят на кухне и – обалдеть! – пьют чай, как примерные английские супруги. С молоком и овсяным печеньем.  
Джим рассматривает бесстрастное лицо напротив.  
Никто никогда не спросит Мистера Вселенское Зло, но если бы...  
Он бы сказал, что его пленяет безумный ультрафиолет, вспыхивающий в этих глазах в тот миг, когда все тело бьется, словно под разрядами электротока...  
Но еще больше, наверное, он любит мерцание застывшего льда, появляющееся за секунду до того, как Моран спускает курок...  
И Джеймс не знает, какая из этих противоположностей дорога ему больше.  
Из комнаты слышится негромкий звон и механический, но приятный женский голос: «У вас новое сообщение».  
\- Какая неожиданность... – презрительно тянет Джим. – Неужели мы до чего-то додумались, мистер Де-тек-тив?  
Чашечка аккуратно водружается на блюдечко. Пальцы невесомо пробегаются по гладко зачесанным волосам.  
\- Собирайся, нам пора.

**_Час двенадцатый_ **

Они стоят, снова втроем, _на той самой стоянке_.  
У всех троих вид измученный, но Джону думается, что если инспектор вымотан до предела физически, то Шерлок почти парализован морально.  
Новых звонков нет.  
Новых указаний нет.  
Новых ответов на сайте нет.  
Впервые за долгое-долгое время он, Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс-младший, не может ничего сделать. Перед отсутствием загадки его знаменитый, неповторимый, чудесный, не дающий сбоев мозг бессилен.  
Джон смотрит на Лестрейда. Тот качает устало головой:  
\- Ничего. Нигде ничего, мы обшарили все закоулки вокруг...  
Джон смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит в пустоту.  
Он смирился, вдруг понимает Джон. Он смирился, что с этой не-загадкой ему уже ничего не сделать, и ждет. Потому что любое движение, любое развитие событий будет зацепкой и возможностью двигаться дальше. Черт возьми...  
Лестрейд смотрит на часы. Пошла последняя минута.

На крыше, в километре от той самой стоянки, где неподвижно замерли три фигуры, прекрасно видные Джеймсу в мощный армейский бинокль, Моран поднимает и плавно опускает винтовку, ловя цель в перекрестье линий в оптике.  
Фраза уже набрана, остается только кликнуть «Enter».  
Джим перегоняет языком очередную клубничную резинку от одной щеки к другой и негромко говорит:  
\- Пятнадцать секунд.  
Дальше можно не следить. Мозг Себастьяна считает секунды не хуже часов.  
Джим улыбается и мягко давит на клавишу ноута, отправляя сообщение.  
«Нет ответа, нет заложника».  
Пять, четыре, три, два, один.  
Хлопок выстрела не слышен даже с расстояния пяти шагов.  
И уж точно его не слышат трое мужчин, брошенных на асфальт взрывной волной, прокатившейся от вспыхнувшего факелом автомобиля, приютившегося в середине вертикальной парковки [3], чуть поодаль от здания и основной стоянки.

**_Час тринадцатый, ночной и с визитом_ **

С того момента, как они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок не произнес ни слова.  
Сняв и сунув, почти не глядя, пальто на вешалку, он мгновенно исчез в спальне, захлопнув дверь.  
Джон обессиленно опустился в кресло, в котором просидел сегодня уже... сколько часов?  
Тянуло закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать. Они не могли помочь этой женщине. Никак. У них не было шансов. Оставался главный вопрос: почему?  
\- Тоже спрашиваете себя, почему, Джон?  
Джон чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав из кресла напротив голос.  
Должно быть, он провалился в забытье на несколько секунд, если пропустил приход как всегда во всем безукоризненного Британского правительства.  
Одежда – словно сейчас раннее утро.  
Голос – самые благопристойные модуляции.  
Только вот глаза, холодные серые, такие непохожие на беспокойные глаза младшего брата, такие же усталые...  
\- У вас есть ответ? – интересуется Джон.  
Майкрофт складывает кисти на ручке своего неизменного зонта-трости и чуть приподнимает брови.  
\- У меня – нет. Пока нет.  
Доктор устало трет лицо руками. У Майкрофта Холмса нет ответа...  
\- Но я уверен, что ответ есть у моего брата, - заканчивает старший Холмс.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – Джон чуть не подскакивает с кресла, глядя, как его собеседник поднимается и направляется к двери.  
Майкрофт останавливается в дверях и роняет, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Проблема в том, дорогой Джон, что нам придется ждать, пока Шерлок признается себе в этом. Он очень не любит собственных ошибок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из пьесы Лопе де Вега «Собака на сене».  
> [2] Цитата из «Алисы в стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла.  
> [3] Визуализация парковки, если что: http://s017.radikal.ru/i428/1605/5a/9e5d41d62f00.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Джеймс лежит на постели, сунув под голову подушку, прикрыв глаза и почти не шевелясь. Нечастые периоды апатии и непреодолимой лени – естественная оборотная сторона его обычного вулканического бурления. Так думает Себастьян.  
Это не скука, которой он опасается, потому что ее последствия – непредсказуемы. Это просто отдых.  
Сам Моран пользуется такими минутами по-своему. К примеру, сейчас он устроился головой у Джима на животе, - благо, размеры траходрома позволяют укладываться хоть перпендикулярно друг другу, - подставив ее под небрежно перебирающие короткие пряди пальцы.  
Себ кайфует от этой не особо осознанной – тут он не обольщается – нежности. Но самое интересное, что и от Джима ползет слабая теплая волна умиротворения.  
\- Знаешь, - негромко говорит Мориарти, не открывая глаз, - есть мнение, что тактильные ощущения при поглаживании звериной шерсти восстанавливают душевное равновесие...  
\- Ну и как? – спокойно интересуется Моран. – Соответствует?  
Джим неслышно смеется:  
\- Не знаю, что больше восстанавливает мое душевное равновесие, подставить тебе задницу или почесать тебя за ушком... наверное, все-таки, и то, и другое... последовательно...  
Себ поворачивает голову и смотрит в лицо боссу.  
\- Что ты вспомнил?  
Несколько минут продолжается ласковое перебирание прядей. Глаза Джеймса прикрыты, а на губах – слегка мечтательная улыбка. Себастьян ждет. Уверенности, что ответ будет, нет, но мало ли...  
Он уже готов смириться с тем, что Джим ничего не скажет, когда тот больно сжимает светлую челку:  
\- Моран, ну какого хрена... Мне было так хорошо...  
Он сбрасывает Себастьяна с себя жестким, злым толчком, сразу обеими руками – в голову и в плечо, садится, подбирая ноги и смотрит на любовника почти с ненавистью:  
\- Какого, блядь, хрена, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
Себ переворачивается на живот, опирается на локти и смотрит Джиму в лицо:  
\- Неплохо было бы, если бы я понимал, что за игру ты затеял, босс.  
Лицо у Джеймса кривится в презрительной усмешке:  
\- С каких это пор ты у нас стал мозговым центром, Моран?  
Тот легко пожимает плечами:  
\- И не был никогда.  
\- Это потому, что ты – придурок... До самых простых вещей никогда допереть не можешь своим куриным умишком! Мальчику все надо разжевать и в ротик положить, да?  
Джим сползает с кровати и натягивает на плечи роскошный махровый халат, укрывающий его до самых ступней.  
\- Если тебе так удобнее, босс...  
Криминальный гений, успевший добраться до окна, оборачивается и пискляво вторит:  
\- Если тебе так удобнее, босс... – Голос мгновенно грубеет. – Мне удобнее, чтобы ты, сучий потрох, настроение мне не портил, хватит и одного ебанного младшенького Холмса!  
Себ смотрит в карие глаза и слегка удивленно спрашивает:  
\- Ты говорил, что он – девственник... Информация устарела?  
Губы Джеймса дрожат и плавно расходятся в улыбке. Он возвращается к постели и присаживается на край, протягивает руку и снова прихватывает Себастьяну челку, задирая тому голову до болезненного прострела в изогнутой назад шее.  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
И смотрит, как глаза у Морана становятся льдистыми.  
\- Скажешь – проверю.  
\- И удовольствие получишь?  
\- Трахая целку? Сомневаюсь.  
Джим улыбается и прикрывает глаза, отпуская воображение на волю... Разжимает пальцы и томно потягивается, пара мелькнувших картинок определенно неплоха... Потом с сожалением поднимает веки.  
\- Не думаю, что девственность мистера Шерлока Холмса стоит того, чтобы потом спасать твою траченную молью шкуру от когтей его старшего братца... Хлопот многовато... Снеговик – та еще зануда, и родственными узами дорожит...  
Себ согласен, а потому оставляет эту тему и спрашивает снова:  
\- Так что ты вспомнил, босс?

Вспомнил, конечно, вспомнил... Иначе не рассуждал бы о девственности детектива и родственных чувствах мистера Британское правительство.  
Поэтому Себ смотрит и ждет ответа.  
Джеймс ведет головой из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь увернуться от взгляда, хотя это игра, - чтобы он да уворачивался от вопросов и взглядов своего собственного, личного, можно сказать, снайпера? Да-да, а в Арктике растят ананасы на открытом грунте.  
\- Ну-у-у-у... Ба-а-сти...  
Взгляд искоса. Хитрый и насмешливый. Играем? Сработало?  
Себ смотрит молча.  
\- Бля... ну какой ты упрямый, а...  
И кто бы говорил!  
\- Ладно, - сдается Джим.  
И снова залезает на постель, с удовольствием вытягиваясь рядом. Все-таки, что не говори, а в тесном физическом контакте с Мораном, даже не сексуальном, есть нечто успокаивающее его кипучую натуру. Джеймсу даже приходит в голову, что этот белобрысый хищник – отличный аккумулятор, умело оттягивающий с него лишнюю энергию и отдающий ее по первому же слову...

***

\- Старые добрые времена... – бормочет Грегори Лестрейд. – Здесь теперь штаб-квартира?  
\- Как будто она ею когда-то переставала быть... – негромко вздыхает Джон.  
Они стоят в дверном проеме, ведущем из кухни в гостиную и взирают на неподвижную фигуру Шерлока, застывшего перед стеной, почти полностью покрытой фотографиями, клочками с записями, газетными вырезками и красными нитками, примотанными к воткнутым кнопкам и перечеркивающим, как минимум, половину этого дикого коллажа.  
\- Дивно. Да, просто дивно, - подтверждает молчание Шерлока старший Холмс, восседающий в кресле с чашкой чая с молоком.  
Лестрейд косится на Джона и тихо шепчет:  
\- Он теперь отсюда вообще не уходит?  
Доктор так же шепотом пожимает плечами:  
\- Во всяком случае, я моменты прибытия-исчезновения отследить уже не могу...  
\- Не надо преувеличивать, дорогой Джон, - Майкрофт оборачивается со скупой улыбкой, - сегодня вы сами открыли мне дверь. И даже любезно предложили чая.  
\- Да-да, - бормочет Джон, разворачиваясь в сторону кухни, - но кто вас знает, Майкрофт, может вы прямо перед этим вышли из этой гостиной... пока я был в ванной, например... и вообще провели тут всю ночь, а я и не заметил...  
Старший Холмс все с той же улыбкой провожает Ватсона взглядом. Кажется, дорогой Джон решил озаботиться обедом, и это прекрасно.  
Лестрейд усаживается на диван и пристально рассматривает стену. Все равно ничерта не разберешь, это ясно, он никогда не понимал, как у этих чокнутых братьев работают мозги... Гении – одно слово.  
А вот розовый телефон, одиноко лежащий на столе, его интересует весьма.  
Несколько секунд Грегори решает, к кому лучше обратиться: к мистеру Само Британское правительство, неспешно отпивающему очередной глоток из обычной, к слову сказать, чашки, или к неподвижной спине Шерлока.  
Правительство выглядит человечнее спины.  
\- Э-э-э... простите мне мою смелость, мистер Холмс...  
Майкрофт приземляет чашку с блюдцем на журнальный столик и отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Нет, господин инспектор.  
Лестрейд озадаченно моргает, ему, кажется, только что сказали, что его смелость непростительна?  
Майкрофт деликатно покашливает:  
\- Я имею в виду, инспектор, что новостей пока никаких.  
Чер-р-р-т бы их побрал, этих Холмсов! Лестрейду, как никогда, хочется смачно выругаться...  
Веселая телефонная трель бьет, кажется, по мозгам сразу всем.  
Грег дергается на диване, Майкрофт переводит взгляд на стол, Шерлок медленно оборачивается, а звон уроненного в раковину ножа сопровождает звук механического голоса: «У вас... одно... новое сообщение».

***

\- Если я начну рассказывать тебе все с самого начала, то это будет ску-у-у-учно...  
Джеймс толкает Морана пальцами в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, и теперь смотрит на него сверху вниз, по привычке чуть выпятив нижнюю губу.  
\- Рассказывай, откуда хочешь.  
Себ неслышно вздыхает, еле ощутимо вздрагивая под легкими прикосновениями. Боссу нравятся его шрамы. Ну и что? Ему и самому они нравятся... Особенно когда их ласкают так осторожно, еле скользя по самой поверхности.  
\- Тем более, что _самого начала_ я пока не помню, - раздраженно признается Джим, царапая чувствительную кожу прямо рядом со шрамом.  
Себ чувствует, как по телу прокатывается волна мурашек. Да, боль их обоих тоже заводит, хотя сейчас это, конечно, только очень туманный на нее намек.  
\- На данный конкретный исторический момент ясно одно, - пальцы снова гладят рубцы, - раз мои мозги просыпаются именно от _этой игры_ , значит, она связана с мистером Девственником.  
Джеймс рассматривает шрамы, которые ласкает, потом поднимает взгляд – прямо Морану в лицо. Тому, кто знает Мориарти плохо, то есть, почти всем, он показался бы слегка растерянным. Но Себ видит не растерянность, а крайнюю сосредоточенность, острую и нацеленную. Джеймсу просто не до реальности вокруг.  
\- Зато я припоминаю какой-то дурацкий спор...  
\- Вы с ним поспорили? – осторожно спрашивает Моран.  
\- Мы с ним поспорили? – переспрашивает Джим. – Да, вероятность высокая... Мы вечно с ним о чем-то спорим, спорим... Нам обоим все время скучно, и что остается? Игры разума...  
\- Рождают чудовищ...  
\- А? О-о-о-о... – Джим словно выныривает на поверхность. – Нет, мой дорогой, не сильно образованный друг, это сон разума рождает черт знает что... Игры – это совсем другое [1].  
Себастьян закидывает руки за голову, расправляя плечи.  
\- Так в чем смысл игры, босс?  
Мориарти наклоняется к нему совсем близко и лижет самый длинный рубец, уходящий краем в подреберье.  
\- Для меня – вспомнить.  
\- А для него?  
Мориарти усмехается с какой-то звериной злобой:  
\- А для него – не рехнуться.  
Себ протягивает руку и ведет самым кончиком большого пальца по кромке острых зубов. И хрипло вскрикивает, когда зубы впиваются ему в кожу.

***

«У вас... одно... новое сообщение».  
Шерлок быстрым, почти неуловимым движением оказывается у стола и сбрасывает блок, впиваясь глазами в экран... на котором видит картинку: капот машины, открытые дверцы, отражение каких-то нежилых строений на лобовом стекле.  
\- Ну не-е-ет... – со стоном тянет детектив.

Полтора часа спустя, после короткого телефонного разговора с очередным «украденным» голосом и оголтелых полицейских поисков по докам на Темзе, машина находится.  
Все по сценарию. _Почти_.  
Восемь – теперь уже шесть с половиной – часов до взрыва заложника.  
Кровь на водительском сидении.  
Но карточка в бардачке, а она есть! – просто пустая, то есть, абсолютно пустая визитка, заготовка из хорошей бумаги.  
Машина не взята напрокат, а угнана несколько часов назад от большого торгового центра, и владелец ее никуда не исчез, а, более того, сразу по обнаружении пропажи, отправился писать заявление в полицию. Имя, адрес, контакты прилагаются.  
Шесть с половиной часов.  
Джон смотрит на Шерлока и с содроганием представляет грядущее ожидание.

На Бейкер-стрит они возвращаются втроем.  
\- И что теперь? – спрашивает Грегори, когда все тихо рассаживаются кто куда.  
На прежнем месте только Майкрофт, он, кажется, вообще и не вставал с этого кресла, проведя последние два часа в глубоких раздумьях.  
\- Шерлок? – тихо спрашивает Джон.  
Тот молчит, глядя перед собой.  
\- Господа? – повторят Лестрейд. – Что мы ищем?  
\- Это опять пустышка, - низкий, обычно мягко рокочущий баритон Шерлока сейчас утратил почти всю аранжировку.  
\- Что значит пустышка? Мы никого не ищем? Мы так и будем просто тут сидеть и ждать, пока _он_ опять...  
\- Спокойно, господин инспектор, - прерывает бурный поток Майкрофт Холмс.  
\- Когда ты понял? – Шерлок в упор смотрит на старшего брата.  
\- Дорогой мой, это было _очевидно с самого начала_.  
\- Понял «что»?  
Это снова Грег. Но на сей раз его обрывает Джон, просто дергая за рукав пиджака. Нет, Лестрейд совсем не дурак, но он не в курсе таких тонкостей общения братьев. А Джон уже привык. Толку вмешиваться, если они сейчас все равно никого не слышат и, как Ватсон убежден в глубине души, обмениваются мыслями скорее телепатически.  
\- Может, тебе и причина известна? – в голос Шерлока возвращается вся отпущенная богом язвительность.  
Майкрофт чуть приподнимает брови, глядя на слегка вращаемый его же руками вокруг своей оси неизменный зонт: воплощенное самообладание.  
\- Гораздо важнее, дорогой братец, что _причина известна тебе_.  
\- Чушь! – вспыхивает Шерлок. – Твой обычный бред!  
Майкрофт, наконец, отвлекается от зонта, поднимает голову, и взгляд стальных глаз, кажется, вдавливает младшего брата в спинку кресла, как при взлете самолета.  
\- Мне пришло в голову одно... интересное... сравнение, - сообщает старший Холмс пространству и всем, кто имеет желание слушать или не имеет возможности этого избежать. – Эллипс рассеивания. Подумай об этом, Шерлок. Как следует подумай.  
Он поднимается и крайне вежливо раскланивается с Лестрейдом и Джоном:  
\- Прошу прощения, господа. Меня призывают неотложные дела.  
Когда дверь за его спиной закрывается, Грегори шумно выдыхает и спрашивает:  
\- Что, черт побери, это было?

***

\- Нам пора.  
Обычно эту фразу говорит Джеймс.  
Но целоваться с Мораном оказывается столь увлекательным занятием, что ему до смерти не хочется никуда ехать...  
Себ держит любовника за плечи, чуть отодвинув от себя и не давая снова добраться до губ. Он не уверен, что второй раз сможет оторваться сам.  
\- Ба-асти... Давай отправим туда кого-нибудь... – жарко шепчет Джим. – Ну нахер этого Холмса, почему ради этой задаваки мы должны вылезать из постели?..  
Моран только качает головой.  
\- Нет. Ты потом кишки мне выпустишь, за то, что это сделал не я, и ты теперь ни в чем не можешь быть уверен, даже в том, что самые простые твои приказы выполняются в точности и теми, кому они отданы...  
Взгляд Мориарти трезвеет, худощавое тело напрягается, как у готовой броситься гадюки:  
\- С-с-сучка!  
Через пять секунд он грохает дверью ванной.

***

\- Что это было? – слегка растерянно повторяет Грегори.  
\- Пустышка, - почти неслышно повторяет Шерлок.  
Только что произошедшая стычка будто высосала из него все силы. Он просто закрывает глаза.  
\- И что нам делать?  
Джон трогает детектива за руку:  
\- Шерлок... Хоть что-нибудь... можно сделать хоть что-то?  
\- Искать, - негромко шелестит тот.  
\- Что искать?  
\- Заложника.  
\- Как его, черт возьми, искать, если вообще никаких зацепок? – вдруг взрывается Лестрейд.  
\- Вслепую, мать вашу побери! – орет в ответ Шерлок.  
Джон уже рядом, кладет руку на плечо, и длинная фигура, вскинувшаяся было вскочить, снова безвольно оседает.  
\- Начните искать по улицам, которые сходились к тому перекрестку, где заложник стоял в прошлый раз...  
Когда дверь закрывается и за инспектором, детектив поднимает на своего блогера глаза, полные беспросветной тоски:  
\- Я ничего не могу, Джон... Ничего...

***

\- Это что еще за хрень?  
Себастьян невозмутимо ждет.  
\- Где машина? – Джеймс оглядывается, словно снайпер мог спрятать тачку на открытой площадке, превратив ее в невидимку.  
\- Мы едем на...  
\- На _этом_?! Ты рехнулся?  
Моран молча протягивает боссу шлем. Злиться бесполезно, как всегда.  
Хотя то, что эту малышку Harley-Davidson Softail Deluxe обозвали «хренью», слегка цепляет.  
Джим хлопает себя ладонями по бедрам:  
\- Еще и шлем?!  
Себастьян подходит к нему вплотную, чуть наклоняется и тихо говорит на ухо:  
\- После ликвидации обещаю прогулку и небольшую компенсацию... за моральный ущерб...  
Джим смотрит в прищуренные синие глаза и берет шлем.

...Они летят по ночному Лондону.  
И Джеймс, намертво сжавший руки захватом на поясе Морана, чувствует, что от скорости, азарта, сливающихся в одну полосу городских огней, от рева трех сотен лошадей, закованных в металл и стиснутых их коленями, от запаха бензина, кожи, масла и ветра – его колотит чуть ли не предоргазменной дрожью.  
Вылетная магистраль, бросок по мосту через реку, поворот с дороги почти в полную в темноту, и байк взлетает на пригорок, окруженный небольшим лесом, закрывающим его от трассы.  
Моран привычным движением выкидывает подножку, стягивает с себя шлем и вешает на ручку. Он только открывает рот, а Джеймс уже сует ему в руки второй шлем и горячо дышит в шею:  
\- Ба-а-асти... Признавайся, ты когда-нибудь трахался верхом на байке?  
Себ откидывает голову назад и хрипло шепчет:  
\- С тобой – нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El sueño de la razón produce monstruos – Сон разума рождает чудовищ. Испанская пословица, ставшая очень известной благодаря тому, что Франсиско Гойя выбрал ее для названия одного из своих офортов.  
> [2] Harley-Davidson CVO Softail Deluxe 2015  
> http://shmulinson.vilingstore.net/HarleyDavidson-CVO-Softail-Deluxe-2015-i200813


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ну, и чего нам ждать теперь?  
Грегори Лестрейд топчется на тротуаре, как застоявшийся конь.  
Не радует даже сигарета, которую он прикурил, плюнув на все свои наполеоновские планы по оздоровлению, и теперь тщательно прячет в ладони от налетающего порывами ветра.  
Хотя, вранье, конечно. Немножко радует. Но эту небольшую толику радости начисто убивает совершенно каменное лицо консультирующего детектива и мрачное выражение на физиономии его соседа-доктора-блогера.  
\- Он же на достигнутом не остановится? И что мы будем делать, когда он снова...  
Джон готов даже головой затрясти от бестактности, с которой инспектор Скотланд-Ярда топчется Шерлоку по больной мозоли – уязвленному самолюбию.  
Хотя сейчас, пожалуй, когда до всех с предельной ясностью дошло, что загадки ответов не имеют, дело уже не в самолюбии...  
\- Не остановится, разумеется, - негромко отвечает Шерлок.  
\- И что...  
\- Искать. И надеяться, что найдем.  
\- На авось? Холмс, я вас не узнаю просто...  
\- Грег, на пару слов...  
Джон настойчиво тянет инспектора за рукав в сторонку.  
\- Ну что еще?  
\- Прекратите над ним издеваться, - шипит Ватсон. – Он и так третью ночь не спит!  
Лестрейд только вздыхает. Всего только третью... Везет же некоторым! Он уже и забыл, когда высыпался толком...

***

Себ трет веки так долго, что глаза краснеют. Чертовски хочется спать...  
Джеймс может не спать по трое-четверо суток, потом, правда, отключается надолго. И тогда снайпер сидит, часами карауля его сон. Потому что вырвать мистера Мировое Зло из этой отключки означает только одно – адскую головную боль. Для всех разом.  
Иногда Мориарти замечает, что Моран становится похож на сонную сову, и отправляет того на пару часов покемарить.  
Иногда не замечает.  
А иногда замечает, но не отправляет.  
Это уж как карта ляжет...  
Бля, лечь бы...  
\- Себ!  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Сколько там еще времени?  
\- Пять часов, - рапортует полковник, устроившийся на краю полукресла, вытянувшись гибкой змеюкой, забросив длинные ноги на край стола и откинув голову назад.  
Джим оглядывает его с насмешкой:  
\- Ма-а-альчик хочет спа-а-ать?  
Себ прижмуривается глаза и тянется всем телом, полулежа не очень удобно, но ему сейчас было бы удобно только горизонтально, так что без разницы.  
\- Ты не спишь двое суток, босс.  
\- Это проблема? – удивляется тот.  
\- Нет, сэр, - бодро откликается Моран, - одно сплошное удовольствие!  
\- И отлично! – радуется Джим. – Потому что потом я хочу развлечься, а твоя кислая морда все испортила бы... хотя она и так может испортить... даже не кислая...  
Он задумчиво разглядывает светлую, слегка рыжеватую щетину на Морановом подбородке и ловит себя на мысли, что ощущения от этой самой щетины, проходящейся по внутренней стороне бедра, особенно в сочетании и на контрасте с горячим языком, щекочущим и лижущем яйца, всегда возбуждают неимоверно, заставляя шире разводить дрожащие ноги и мучительно ныть на все повышающейся ноте...  
Так. Джим собирался веселиться, ебать этого чертова полковника через колено! Нет, это в смысле ругани, а не в смысле, чтобы на самом деле этого самого Морана... хотя...  
Иногда на Мориарти накатывает почти нестерпимое желание узнать, каково это – трахать такое тело, гнуть его под собой, впиваться когтями в стальные мышцы, чтобы придавить и удержать, а не вцепиться и удержаться... Да блядь, что ж такое!  
\- Пошел вон отсюда! – вдруг орет Джим. – Ты мне надоел, вали!!!  
Себ неторопливо скидывает ноги со стола и тянется еще раз, теперь так _нагло, просто по-хамски_ прогибаясь в пояснице, что Джим тихо звереет: он что, научился мысли читать, сукин сын?  
И чуть не скалясь провожает взглядом спину в черной майке, когда Себастьян уходит на кухню.  
\- Я чаю хочу! С молоком! – кричит Джим вдогонку.  
Себ тихо фыркает себе под нос.

***

В этот раз в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит нет представителя Скотланд-Ярда. Есть наводки или нет, Лестрейд будет искать до последнего...  
Розовый телефон лежит в центре пустого журнального столика.  
Шерлок смотрит на телефон.  
Майкрофт смотрит на Шерлока.  
Джон, подав чай, сидит со своей чашкой на диване, глядя сразу на обоих братьев, устроившихся в креслах.  
Молчание не такое напряженное, как в первый раз, и не такое отчаянное, как во второй. Но зато оно теперь куда глубже и безрадостнее. Всем ясно, что двенадцать часов, отпущенные Мориарти на очередной вопрос, – что не так с телом, лежащим в боксе номер такой-то в морге Бартса, - это очередное же издевательство.  
Труп этого старика Холмсы осматривали вместе, потом уступили место Джону.  
Ни-че-го. Смерть естественная, от старости и сопутствующих болезней, покойному было хорошо за девяносто.  
Джон сидит и вспоминает, сколько же было загадок в Большой игре, а еще думает, на сколько хватит сил у Шерлока, за последние семь часов почти превратившегося в призрака.  
\- Никаких указаний не будет, ты знаешь, - совершенно неожиданно, по крайней мере, для Джона, вдруг произносит Майкрофт.  
Шерлок морщится, как от зубной боли. Молча.  
\- Подумал над моими словами? – вежливо интересуется мистер Британское правительство.  
Младший брат поднимает на него взгляд прозрачно-бирюзовых глаз.  
\- Подумал. Несусветная чушь.  
\- Да? – сдержанно переспрашивает Майкрофт. – А по-моему вся логика развития событий...  
Шерлок шипит.  
\- Что ты вообще можешь об этом знать?!  
\- А ты полагал, - холодно интересуется Майкрофт, - что эта история прошла мимо меня?  
Детектив подается вперед, вцепившись своими изумительно музыкальными пальцами в ручки несчастного кресла:  
\- В моей жизни есть хоть что-то, сокрытое от твоего всевидящего ока?!  
Старший Холмс неторопливо поднимает подбородок, становясь почти монументально величественным, и цедит голосом, полным яда:  
\- О да, дорогой братец, ты всегда был и остаешься _полным сюрпризов_!  
\- Господи прости, да вы о чем вообще? – не выдерживает, наконец, Джон.  
Майкрофт поднимается из кресла, оправляет и без того безупречный костюм и произносит до предела вежливо:  
\- Расспросите об этом своего соседа, дорогой Джон.  
Поворот головы, ровно настолько, чтобы _вежливо_ держать в поле зрения второго, безмолвного сейчас участника разговора:  
\- Я же не вижу в своем присутствии здесь никакой пользы, коль скоро мой брат дошел до того, что отказывается признавать, что события, о которых известно нам обоим, вообще имели место быть. Если передумаешь, Шерлок, я к твоим услугам.  
Когда за спиной Майкрофта закрывается дверь, Джон поворачивается и вопрошает с прямолинейностью бывшего военного:  
\- Шерлок, что, черт возьми, происходит?

***

Очередная не-загадка, очередной выстрел, ничего нового.  
Себ сидит в машине, положив руки в кожаных водительских перчатках на руль и глядя в лобовое стекло. Он ждет, пока босс закончит трепаться по телефону.  
Как-то так получилось, что Мориарти уже вернулся к делам. Может, не ко всем. Может, он, конечно, все еще что-то припоминает по ходу. Но главное, думает Себ, босс уже вспомнил. И полковнику очень хочется знать, что именно.  
\- Вот это уже не мое дело, - отрезает Джим, сбрасывает звонок и поворачивается к Морану. – Так... Мы едем в один клуб...  
\- Ты все вспомнил? – просто спрашивает Себ.  
\- Вот у меня тут карточка... и адрес... а? – секундный острый взгляд, тут же возвращающийся к вороху бумажек, танцующих в ловких пальцах.  
\- Ты все вспомнил, - констатирует Себастьян. – Поделиться не хочешь?  
\- Вот! – перед носом у него возникает визитка. – Мы едем вот сюда!  
\- Не хочешь, - констатирует Себастьян.  
Ладно... Он легко трогает рычаг передач и давит на газ.

Клуб элитный, ну кто б сомневался!  
Джим вплывает в зал, как акула в родную бухту, великолепный в очередном невъебенно дорогом костюме, и бодрый, каким бывает, кажется, только в атмосфере грохочущей музыки, клубной полутьмы, цветных сполохов и ароматов. Даже странно, что его тянет сюда так редко...  
Джим останавливается у одного из подиумов, на которых танцуют – и хорошо, надо сказать – почти голые парни-заводилы, сует руки в карманы брюк и с улыбкой смотрит снизу вверх. Потом поворачивается к Себастьяну, невозмутимо высящемуся за его спиной.  
\- Хорошенький, да?  
Себ поднимает глаза и молча опускает их обратно. Ясно. Сегодня – день расплаты за стриптиз.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице, винтом уходящей на второй этаж к бару для тех, кто хочет не просто хлопнуть очередной шот текилы, прежде чем выскочить на танцпол, а вдумчиво посидеть, поговорить, поглазеть, по...  
Нет, все, что дальше поцелуев и обжиманий, в отдельных номерах. Такие тут есть, Себ точно знает, пару раз добывал из них начальство. В одних просто «смотровые», для приватных танцев, в других все условия вплоть до весело поебаться групповухой...  
\- Нам туда, - машет рукой Джим.  
Да, в сторону этих самых, для групповух.  
Себастьян медленно втягивает в себя воздух и так же медленно выдыхает, расслабляя плечи. А то он не знал, что Джеймс отыграется... Ладно. Вперед.  
Джим шагает по коридорчику очень неторопливо, плавно покачиваясь в такт приглушенной музыке, доносящейся снизу.  
\- Ты ж вискарь будешь, я ничего не напутал? Я там заказал всякого, счас увидишь... В общем, не захочешь вискаря, звякнешь, принесут, что скажешь...  
Он неожиданно останавливается, будто вынуждая Морана врезаться ему в спину.  
Ага, счас. Не дождешься. Себ тормозит, когда до столкновения остается десять сантиметров.  
\- И вот что, Басти... – Джим смотрит ему в грудь и пальцем рисует какие-то невидимые узоры на черной майке. – Одно ма-а-асенькое правило для тебя на сегодня.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Смотреть, но не трогать.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Чудненько!  
И Джим открывает дверь.

Себ сидит на небольшом диванчике в углу, тянет виски со льдом, и, как и велено, смотрит. Трогать желания не возникает.  
Возникает желание, жгучее, до чесотки в кулаках, въебать по морде, и не по одной.  
А потом еще одну наглую морду выебать до криков и визга.  
Джим заказал, о да.  
Выпивку, закуску и четверых мальчиков.  
Двое изящных, двое побрутальнее, один из них ростом с Морана, накачаннее и шире в плечах. Именно он, стоило Себу приземлить свой зад на диванчик, присел на подлокотник и изогнувшись, шепнул почти прямо в ухо:  
\- Ты новенький, что ли?  
Но от взгляда заледеневших глаз быстро сполз и профессионально сверкнул улыбкой:  
\- О... Прошу прощения... сэр...  
Одна из «феечек», вроде, стрельнула глазками, но услышав пронзительно-ласковое джимово: «Он только смотрит!», - отпорхнула подальше.  
И теперь Себ смотрит, как Джим, устроив себе шезлонг из парня помощнее, усевшись тому на колени, облокотишись спиной о его грудь и глядя в упор на снайпера, подставляется под восемь рук... елозит, выгибается, ежится, кусает губы, смеется... и держит, держит, держит безумным черным взглядом его, светло-синий, выцветший уже почти до белесого цвета афганского неба...  
Выдержка у Себастьяна, как у хорошего арманьяка. Но когда один из парней тянет голову Джима назад и засасывает его губы, Моран слышит тонкий пронзительный звон лопнувшего поводка.  
Он поднимается, чувствуя, как по перенапрягшимся от неподвижности мышцам катится волна горячей крови, делает три шага, сует руку в наплечную кобуру и одним слитным движением вынимает глок, наставляя его точно в висок тому, кто, постанывая, приклеился к губам Мориарти.  
Замершая группа живописна до крайности, а в наступившей тишине глухим фоном слышна музыка, задающая сердцу жесткий, яростный ритм.  
Себ смотрит в почерневшие радужки и хрипловато сообщает:  
\- Шмотье свое собрали и нахуй отсюда все, живо. Повторять не буду.  
И отщелкивает предохранитель.

Комната пустеет почти мгновенно. Теперь их тут только двое.  
Полураздетый, разгоряченный Джим, ссаженный с колен на разобранную кровать.  
И Себ, все еще держащий глок в вытянутой руке.  
Мориарти подбирает ноги, вставая на постели на четвереньки, глядя глаза в глаза, медленно облизывает губы... и вдруг засасывает так и не поставленный обратно на предохранитель ствол глубоко в рот... и еще медленнее сползает с него, втягивая щеки и оставляя на металле мокро блестящую слюну...  
\- Холодный, - шепчет Джим.  
Подается немного вперед и проходится языком по пальцам, плотно лежащим на рукояти.  
\- Горячий...  
Поднимается на колени и летит навзничь от сильного толчка в грудь.

Джим думал, нет! – ждал, что сейчас его будут драть, и драть жестоко. Но он где-то просчитался, и Моран так взбешен, что это уже близко к температуре абсолютного нуля...  
Он забрасывает руки Джиму за голову, зажимая запястья одной рукой, кладет вторую ему на грудь, придавливая так, что и с места не сдвинуться, фиксирует ноги, переплетая со своими, и трахает распяленное под собой тело мучительно медленно...  
Его член скользит внутрь и наружу с инквизиторской размеренностью, с одной и той же скоростью, вдавливаясь и проходясь точно по простате, но этого так мало, что через несколько минут Джим воет...  
\- Твою мать! Басти!.. Что за... Да трахни же меня нормально, урод ебанный!!!  
Но Себ словно не слышит, и еще через несколько минут Джим уже скулит, захлебываясь и задыхаясь:  
\- Басти... Басти... Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, чертов выродок... я с тебя спущу шкуру живьем... полосками срежу... на бахрому для сапог... Ба-а-а-асти-и-и-и!!!  
Себ в очередной раз вталкивается до упора и замирает, ощущая под собой дрожь, прошивающую Джеймса – от трясущихся пальцев, которые содрали бы с него кожу до мяса, если бы дотянулись... груди, заходящейся судорожными вздохами... ног, слабо дергающихся в бесплодной попытке освободиться... и до самого нутра, трепещущего и сжимающего его тесными до боли тисками...  
Себастьян нагибается так низко, что их губы почти соприкасаются, ловит жаркое дыхание и видит в черных омутах обещание мучительной смерти. И плевать, что, может быть, этот дьявол и сам добивался именно того, что происходит. Да, это его Джимми...  
\- Ба-а-ас...  
\- Я тебя выебу... – говорит Себ. – Так, как ты хочешь. А ты мне все расскажешь.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ты... мне... все... расскажешь... – шепчет Себ, чуть поддавая бедрами на каждом слове, хотя глубже, уже, кажется, и некуда, и его самого нещадно колотит, с каждой секундой все сильнее...  
И вскрикивает, потому что Джим внезапно делает рывок, крошечный, но достаточный, чтоб вцепиться зубами ему в губу до крови... Себ рычит и стискивает тело под собой, лишь в следующую секунду понимая, что у Джима могут не выдержать ребра...  
Но тот только пронзительно взвывает, высасывая у него с губы сочащуюся кровь:  
\- Да! С-с-сука!!! Да!!!

***

День не особо солнечный, но и не сказать, чтобы пасмурный.  
Джон, убедившись, что Шерлок колдует в лаборатории под надежным присмотром Молли Хупер, обещавшейся сразу известить доктора «если что вдруг...», стоит у пруда Сент-Джеймского парка, меланхолично кидая куски булки хлопотливым уткам и королевским лебедям.  
Ему вообще ни о чем не думается. Мозг пребывает в каком-то странном бездействии, и все реакции притуплены. Поэтому на знакомый с хрипотцой голос он оборачивается спокойно:  
\- Привет, Джонни-бой. Нам бы поговорить.  
И упирается уже изумленным взглядом в бывшего сослуживца и любовника, выдыхая:  
\- Себ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скажем так, для визуализации:  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m44zostxGE1r92sc8o2_500.gif

«Закамуфлированный» джип влетает в ворота базы и резко тормозит у самого ангара, поднимая тучу песка и пыли. Джон прикрывает ладонью нос и рот: ну что за чертово пижонство?!  
А ведь пижонство чистой воды, никаких чертей и погони не наблюдается.  
Дверца распахивается, и Ватсону вдруг кажется, что сейчас черт выскочит именно оттуда.  
Но никто не выпрыгивает. Рослый мужик в военной форме вылезает из машины неспешно, щурится, легко смахивая с загорелого лица оседающую пылищу. Кладет руку на незакрытую водительскую дверь и осматривается.  
А увидев Джона, неожиданно усмехается, оскаливая крепкие зубы, и с размаху кидает ему что-то, почти точно в лицо, и вряд ли случайно! – вспыхивает у Ватсона в мозгу.  
Рефлексы тела быстрее, чем мысли в голове, и Джон влет ловит кольцо с парой ключей и брелоком.  
\- Машину в ангар загони!  
\- Эй! С какой стати?  
Джон возмущен, он – капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского, а не мальчишка какой-то на побегушках! Но почему-то белобрысую бестию с обаятельной, хоть и вовсе недоброй ухмылкой, это не волнует.  
Он все так же не торопясь подходит к Джону, останавливается не доходя ровно шага и смотрит глаза в глаза. Хотя ему для этого надо чуть опустить голову, а Ватсону – чуть приподнять подбородок.  
\- Приказы вышестоящих не обсуждаются, капитан, - размеренно чеканит глубокий хрипловатый голос.  
Взгляд Джона на секунду отрывается от светло-синих глаз, считывая нашивки. Блядь... Майор.  
\- Так точно, сэр!  
\- Поэтому машину – в ангар.  
Джон коротко козыряет и делает первый шаг к машине, когда в спину накатывает слегка рокочущее:  
\- Ваше имя, капитан?  
Разворот, вытяжка по уставу:  
\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. Сэр.  
Светлые льдистые глаза еще пару секунд изучают тоже синие, но куда более насыщенные и теплые радужки Джона.  
\- Выполняйте.  
Когда Ватсон доходит до джипа, майора уже и след простыл.

На «летучке» они оказываются друг от друга через стол.  
Джон слушает внимательно, хотя вальяжная поза визави, лениво перекатывающего из одного угла рта в другой зубочистку, видимо, за невозможностью прикурить сигарету, откровенно раздражает.  
Как и зеркальные очки, закрывающие глаза.  
Как и крупные руки, уложенные на стол и выбивающие длинными пальцами какой-то непонятный рваный ритм.  
Как и сама, нахрен, поза!  
\- Майор Моран!  
Ленивое, почти кошачье движение, пальцы, легко сдергивающие очки.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Со своей дислокацией вы были ознакомлены вчера. Вопросы есть?  
\- Никак нет, сэр.  
А взгляд царапает Джона по лицу.  
\- Удостоены отдельного распоряжения? – слегка ядовито интересуется Ватсон, когда они оказываются вместе в узком коридоре, пропуская всех остальных вперед.  
Усмешка и зубочистка, каким-то совершенно невероятным и неприличным движением поставленная вертикально, как внезапно отросший тонкий нижний клык, и перечеркнувшая светлым штрихом темные обветренные губы.  
\- Желаете посидеть со мной в засаде, кэп?  
\- В засаде? – Джон осекается и тут же злится от досады.  
Блядь, ну конечно! Снайпер!  
Моран фыркает, довольный подначкой, внезапно наклоняется совсем вплотную к уху Ватсона и шепчет:  
\- Мы бы не скучали...  
И шагает к мерцающему белесым полуденным солнцем проему двери, прежде чем Джон успевает хоть что-то ответить.

В душ Ватсон предпочитает ходить попозже.  
Не то, чтобы он чего-то стеснялся, какое, нахер, стеснение на армейской базе? Просто ему нравится иллюзия уединения, создаваемая пустотой открытых кабинок.  
День был суматошным и тяжелым, тепловатые струи воды, мерно колотящие по упертым в стену рукам, в плечи и подставленную шею, вводят Ватсона в какой-то тихий полутранс. А усталость странным образом, вместо того, чтобы раствориться и слиться в сток вместе с уже расстаявшими мыльными хлопьями, перетекает в тягучее напряжение...  
Джон отрывает одну руку от кафеля стены и опускает вниз.  
К черту! Кто тут не дрочит? И чем он хуже других?  
Джон и сам не понимает, почему так редко позволяет себе разрядку. Но тем приятнее сейчас... размеренно... без спешки... можно сказать, с чувством... Закрыв глаза, плавно, вверх, вниз, снова вверх, крутануть кистью, обнимая головку ладонью, вниз... Поймать ритм, сжать ладонь сильнее, чуть задохнуться от ощущений, ускорить движение руки, почувствовать, как дернулись бедра...  
Быстрее, быстрее, жестче, оттолкнуться второй рукой от кафеля, скользнуть по груди, ущипнуть сжавшуюся ареолу и вершину соска... Откинуть голову, подставив на одну секунду под воду лицо, снова опустить и замереть на вторую секунду, глядя, как ладонь плотно охватывает член, ощутить вдруг каждую задрожавшую мышцу спины и напрягшихся ягодиц...  
И вскрикнуть, и кончить, заливая пальцы теплым семенем от внезапно раздавшегося прямо за плечом негромкого голоса:  
\- Помочь, кэп?  
Джон рычит, стремительно разворачиваясь и чуть не наворачиваясь на скользких от воды плитках пола:  
\- Какого, нахуй блядь?!..  
Моран стоит от него в паре шагов, тоже голый, - а кто в душ одетым ходит? – смотрит, глубоко дыша, глядя капитану в лицо, - на член, видно уже насмотрелся, со злобой думает Ватсон, - и ладонью гладит свой наполовину уже вставший пенис.  
\- Тогда, может, мне поможешь?  
Джон пару мгновений прикидывает, разобьет ли майор себе башку об отделанную кафелем перегородку между кабинками, если ему врезать в челюсть? Обо что-нибудь обязательно разобьет, шепчет внутренний голос военного врача...  
Джон выключает воду и проходит мимо, бросая:  
\- Я – не гей.  
И слышит шум снова включенной воды и негромкий смех.

Они сталкиваются у дверей комнаты Морана. Каким чертом сюда занесло Джона, он шел... нет, не сюда точно! У него были дела... Точно... были... Но убейте его, он не помнит, какие, когда наталкивается на широкую грудь, обтянутую белой футболкой...  
И нет, он – не гей! Точно, не гей, но схватиться за тонкий трикотаж и стиснуть в кулаках до треска – так просто...  
Эта зверюга не только своих инстинктов не стесняется, но и чужие тащит на поверхность с ловкостью рыбака, подсекающего глупую форель.  
Ей, этой бесстыжей зверюге, на все оптимистично похуй, она живет моментом, каждым, отдельным, и все они сливаются в ту жизнь, которую только и можно представить, глядя в этих глаза, холодные и жаркие разом...  
Поэтому Джон свои закрывает, и ему становится хорошо.  
Ни о чем не думать.  
Ничего не делать.  
Нет, не так! Делать, еще как делать!  
Смять и стянуть футболку... и чужую, и свою... Моран бы порвал, наверное...  
Подставиться под губы, поддаться телом, прижаться пахом в пах, покорно влепиться в стену спиной... господи, он же Джон-Три Континента-Ватсон, он же герой-любовник и обожатель женщин... Он не гей, не гей, не гей, блядь, почему ж так хорошо-то?!  
Забыть к черту обо всей ответственности вместе взятой, выключить мозг и оставить только тело, своя рука на чужой ширинке, чужая – уже на его члене...  
Можно все, вообще все: целоваться взасос, дрочить друг другу, покорно разворачиваться спиной, вжимаясь в стену теперь уже грудью, отклячивать задницу, коротко всхлипывая от жестких пальцев, с нажимом проходящихся по сжатому анусу... толкаться в чужой кулак, подаваться назад, принимая первую фалангу, снова вперед, и снова назад, уже на два пальца, безжалостно ввернутых внутрь и медленно расходящихся в стороны, совсем чуть-чуть, для начала...  
К дьяволу начало! Потому что чужая жажда заразна, как туберкулез, потому что температура взлетает, как в горячке, а кожа становится чувствительной, как обожженная, и почему-то быть дичью совсем не обидно, может, потому что охотник так жаден и так хорош? Не в смазливой морде дело, нет! А в том, что он точно знает, куда и как, чтобы заставить надсадно стонать, откидываться головой на подставленное плечо, цепляться скрюченными пальцами за бедра, подгоняя – ближе, глубже, еще, еще, еще!  
Грубый толчок, от которого перед глазами вспыхивают и расплываются радужные пятна, о да... конечно, _доктор_ Ватсон знает, что это называется простатой, но как называется эта радуга – не имеет понятия, а потому только зовет на выдохе:  
\- Мо-о-оран...  
\- Себ... – поправляют его глухо и хрипло.  
И Джон подвывает уже в голос:  
\- Се-е-е-еб!  
Подвывает, упираясь обеими ладонями в стенку и подмахивая навстречу, всем нутром ощущая член внутри, а мертвый зажим раскаленных ладоней на своих тазовых костях, и впервые в жизни кончая вот так, без рук и в бесконечное мировое пространство, а не засасывающее женское лоно...

***

\- Будь добр, Джонни, не пялься на меня так, - насмешливо говорит Себастьян.  
Ватсон выныривает из воспоминаний.  
\- А то меня кастрируют, если случайно узнают, - добавляет полковник, привычно щуря глаза на сигаретный дым, ползущий от глубокой затяжки по лицу вверх.  
Вот в этом привычном прищуре Ватсон совершенно уверен, хотя знакомые зеркалки прячут светло-синие зеркала полковничьей души.  
\- Кастрируют? – слегка ошарашенно повторяет Джон.  
\- Не знаю, как твой гений, а мой ревнив до крайности. И до той же крайности изобретателен в игре «испорти-Морану-все-что-только-можно»...  
Положительно, сегодня у Джона день откровений.  
\- Себ?..  
\- М? – тот оборачивается и чуть приподнимает брови. – О, вот только не говори, что гениальный детектив не рассказал тебе, кто у криминального консультанта на побегушках!  
\- Он не говорил, что ты с ним спишь, - несколько растерянно парирует Ватсон.  
\- Ну... с ним хрен заснешь...  
Джон коротко смеется и мотает головой. Себ – как всегда.  
\- Значит, поговорить...  
Моран чуть заметным кивком показывает на скамейку в довольно густой тени.  
\- Пошли присядем, Джонни-бой.

Очки Себастьян так и не снимает, хотя знает, что Джона это раздражает.  
\- Значит, ты... на побегушках у Мориарти? – первым спрашивает Ватсон.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- Доволен?  
\- Не жалуюсь. Ты вон, бегаешь побольше моего, точно, но, кажется, тоже не особо против?  
Джон согласно кивает. А что? Да, он бегает, наверняка, куда больше, чем снайпер. И да, он доволен своей жизнью, черт возьми!  
\- Ты, конечно, морду делаешь кирпичом, как всегда... – негромко говорит он. – Но выглядишь... счастливым?  
Джон не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало вопросом. Но это вопрос.  
Себастьян улыбается. И снимает очки.  
И Джон понимает: да, он счастлив.  
И чувствует мгновенный укол ревности.  
Странно, но правда, ревности.  
И непонятно, к чему, к кому или кого он больше ревнует.  
То ли Себа к его психованному боссу. То ли к тому, что Морану удалось пробиться сквозь броню – и так безбоязненно и безбашенно отдаться в руки сумасшедшего. То ли к тому, что чувство... взаимно... да, иначе Себ не выглядел бы счастливым... То ли к тому, что сам Джон все никак не может изжить в отношениях с Шерлоком – хотя какие там, к едрене фене, у них отношения, если детектива он ни с какой стороны, кроме как блогер и друг, не интересует! – и все же... изжить столь легкомысленно... столько привычно брошенное: «Я – не гей!». Это он-то не гей? После того, что было с Себом?  
Моран негромко кашляет:  
\- Джонни-бой, я не шутил. Меня, нахер, без яиц оставят, если что... Не пялься так!  
\- Он что, за тобой постоянно следит, что ли? – огрызается Джон.  
\- А тебя после старшего братца твоего гениального... друга... тотальный контроль еще удивляет?  
\- Да нет...  
Теперь улыбаются оба. Себастьян достает следующую сигарету, прикуривает, пряча в ладони огонек зажигалки и пускает в чистое небо почти прозрачную струйку дыма:  
\- А теперь, давай таки поговорим, кэп.

Он закидывает ногу на ногу и снова прячет глаза за темными очками.  
\- Скажи честно, Джонни, тебя не заебало?  
Джон пожимает плечами:  
\- Что именно? В этом мире полно вещей, которые меня заебали...  
\- Игры наших драгоценных психов не надоели?  
Ватсон молчит. Надоели? Что не скажи, все будет не совсем правда.  
\- Извини, кэп, но мне хуй класть на твоего, пусть хоть свихнется. А босс зол, и сильно, так что такой вариант тоже возможен...  
\- А что тогда разговор завел? – спрашивает Джон, чувствуя, как каменеют на лице желваки. Если Мориарти решит довести Шерлока... И не его ли самого в последний раз трясло от страха, что гениальный мозг задымится на холостых оборотах?  
\- Да есть у меня подозрение, - спокойно сообщает Себастьян, - что очередной ставкой будешь ты. А я терпеть не могу отстреливать своих бывших.

Такое переварить трудно.  
И ему тоже, про себя добавляет Джон, глядя на полковника, подставившего лицо слабому английскому солнцу.  
\- Честно, даже не знаю, что тебе и сказать, Себ... Спасибо, конечно...  
\- В зад себе свое спасибо засунь, поглубже, - все так же размеренно говорит Моран.  
\- Тебе ничего в зад не засунуть? – вспыхивает Джон.  
Себастьян смеется:  
\- Парень-огонь, вы гляньте! Джонни, тебе определенно не помешает...  
\- Себ!  
Тот примирительно вскидывает руку ладонью вперед, хотя еще с минуту беззвучно ржет.  
А потом улыбка исчезает, как будто стертая в лица.  
\- Твой красавец моего красавца кое-чем сильно достал. Ну просто конкретно достал.  
\- Может, поделишься, чем?  
\- Сам выбивай. Я же выбил...  
\- Это твой совет?  
Моран усмехается.  
\- Нет, Джонни-бой. Мой совет – заставь своего чувака прийти на свидание, когда ему его назначат. И еще мой совет, - Джону кажется, что светлые глаза жгут его даже сквозь непроницаемое стекло очков-авиаторов, - побереги плечо. Ветрено будет, застудишь в два счета. Так что, утепляйся, ну не знаю, шарфиком, что ли замотай...  
Себастьян поднимается, лениво потягиваясь.  
\- Ладно, пойду я, кэп. Рад был повидаться.  
И уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Как всегда, думает Джон.


	12. Chapter 12

По дороге домой, на Бейкер-стрит, Джон размышляет.   
Подленькая идейка, что Себ искал и говорил с ним не по собственной воле, а по указке нынешнего... бойфренда... отвергается им с благородным негодованием. Нет, не потому, что Моран не способен на подлость, еще как способен! В этом смысле их тандем с Мориарти просто идеален, думается Ватсону.  
Напор, как у танка.  
Прямолинейность, как у снайперской пули.  
Подлость, помноженная на честность... Да твою ж мать... Вот он весь в этом, чертов Себастьян Моран...  
И в груди у Джона опять давит от тревоги. Которую почему-то не удается успокоить мыслью, что не пришибет же Мориарти любовника просто за встречу... Даже если узнает. А он и не узнает! Правда, вот в это Джон и сам не верит...  
Перед глазами, как живое, лицо с дикой, полубезумной улыбкой.  
Бешеный взгляд прямо в центр черепной коробки собеседника и выразительно изогнутые тонкие брови: зачем убивать? Поиграть всегда интереснее!  
И тут Джона передергивает ознобом.  
Черт...  
Но додумать сию перспективную и жутковатую мысль он не успевает. Ибо рядом плавно тормозит черное авто. О! Ну, конечно, как всегда... Почему-то Ватсон даже не удивляется, когда видит Антею с неизменным блэкберри, строчащую очередное послание, ну кому же, как не вездесущему мистеру Британское правительство.  
Но, как и всегда, замирает, дожидаясь, пока красотка оторвет взгляд от экрана и ослепительно улыбнется:  
\- Джон.  
\- Добрый вечер, Антея.  
Еще одна улыбка, и она уже снова ныряет в телефонные глубины, привычно отступая на шаг, чтобы он первым сел на заднее сидение. Садится следом и, не глядя, захлопывает дверцу.  
Первые пять минут они едут в обычном же молчании. Джон даже усмехается про себя, надо же, у них с Антеей уже имеется свой неизменный ритуал... Продолжим.  
\- Есть смысл интересоваться, куда меня везут?  
Короткий взгляд, милая улыбка:  
\- Никакого. Джон.  
\- Ну ладно.

Правда, на сей раз никаких странных пустынных складов, да и к чему?   
Мистер Холмс-старший давно уже предпочитает встречаться в куда более удобных, _комфортных_ местах. Например, в своем клубе. И Джон не станет отрицать, что сидеть в кресле у камина в отдельном кабинете гораздо приятнее, чем стоять в промозглом полуподвальном помещении с аварийкой вместо света.  
\- Добрый вечер, Джон.  
Тщательно выбрит. Идеально пострижен. Неизменно невозмутим и приветлив.  
Ну... Почти всегда.  
\- И вам, Майкрофт.  
Ватсон усаживается в кресло и бросает взгляд на столик, стоящий между ними.  
Ага. Виски в тяжеленном прямоугольном графине, два бокала, куда уже налит жидкий янтарь, и тарелочка с бисквитами.  
Элегантное движение холеной руки:  
\- Угощайтесь, прошу вас.  
\- Благодарю. Но ведь вы меня пригласили не полакомиться выпечкой, полагаю?  
\- Как вам будет угодно, Джон. Но я бы на вашем месте от выпивки не отказывался.  
Ватсон коротко кашляет.  
\- Что, на сей раз _все совсем плохо_?  
Майкрофт улыбается. Как всегда, строго в рамках этикета.  
Потом берет свой бокал, отпивает глоток, но не ставит на столик, а продолжает держать в руках, глядя на слабо потрескивающий камин.  
\- Не поделитесь для начала, о чем была ваша беседа с мистером Мораном, Джон?  
Бывший капитан Пятого Нортумберленского полка смотрит в большое окно с маленькими квадратиками стекол в старинном свинцовом переплете.  
\- Это было... личное.   
Хочется добавить: если вы понимаете, что это такое. Но Джон ловит себя за язык. Соревноваться в острословии и подколках с Холмсами? Увольте...   
Он уже достаточно долго наблюдает, как мастерски, всего парой фраз, Шерлок может размазать кого угодно. Но что-то подсказывает, что если Майкрофт всерьез поставит себе такую цель, то ему хватит и пары-тройки слов.  
\- Личное... – задумчиво вторит мистер Британское правительство, впрочем, не глядя на собеседника. – Насколько личное, Джон? Собирались ли вы рассказывать об этом моему брату?  
Джон чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки. Ну да, никаких сомнений, что всю возможную информацию о нем собрали, и уж армейский... ну... роман тоже занесен в карточку с его данными.  
\- При чем тут Шерлок?  
Глаза Майкрофта изучают его, Джона, лицо секунд десять, прежде чем он заговаривает снова.  
\- Несмотря на мой опыт, а поверьте, дорогой Джон, он велик, иной раз все еще удивляюсь, как люди могут существовать с таким немыслимым сумбуром в голове. И в такие минуты сочувствую Шерлоку. Механизмы социальной адаптации у него отключены, как излишество, а находиться в окружении тех, кто практически не умеет пользоваться таким полезным инструментом, как мозг, ему приходится почти постоянно...  
Ватсон чувствует, как внутри вскипает волна гнева.  
\- Не думал, что между нами дело дойдет до оскорблений, Майкрофт.  
\- Простите, - задумчиво и немного даже меланхолично парирует тот. – Поверьте, я вовсе не собирался вас оскорблять...  
Некрасивое, хоть и выразительное лицо, повернутое сейчас к Джону остроносым профилем, неподвижно. Чересчур проницательных серых глаз не видно, и, может, поэтому легко разглядеть горькую морщинку у тонких губ. И в который уже раз Джон думает, что ведь старший Холмс, похоже, вообще, совсем и беспросветно один... А еще, что этот воплощенный идеал джентльмена до таких пошлых оскорблений вряд ли опустился бы.  
А значит... а что это значит? Похоже, что в кои-то веки Майкрофт Холмс не удержался и высказался откровенно? Это... хорошо? Или совсем плохо?  
\- Не надо так громко думать, Джон, - слабо улыбается старший Холмс. – И сразу так о многом. Я не собираюсь упрекать вас за эту встречу...  
\- С какой стати? – неожиданно, пожалуй, даже для себя возмущается Ватсон.  
\- Я знаю, что инициатором были не вы, - продолжает тот, словно этой реплики и не было вовсе. – Уверен также, что всю важную информацию не личного характера вы передадите Шерлоку. Может быть и мне?  
Короткий взгляд.  
\- Нет? Я понимаю. Постарайтесь успокоиться. Мне нужно рассказать вам кое-что, и я хочу, чтобы голова у вас была ясной.  
Джон машинально отпивает виски, отличного, к слову сказать. Глубоко вздыхает, словно прочищая легкие перед прыжком в воду, и говорит:  
\- Я готов.

***

Себ любит движение. В любом виде. Поэтому отогнав машину на мойку, остаток пути с удовольствием проходит пешком.  
Заходит в супермаркет, кидая в тележку пару кусков мяса, которые можно быстро пожарить, и пакет картофеля-фри. Ерунда, конечно, фри готовят в сетке, в кипящем масле, но и на сковородке сойдет. У кассы просит еще блок сигарет.  
Подходя к дому, вспоминает ошарашенное лицо повернувшегося на его голос Джона и весело усмехается. Пожалуй, в тот момент он понимал Джима с его тягой к пышному антуражу... Хотя его, Морана, антураж и вышел по-армейски скупым, но ведь эффектным!  
Хочется поднять голову и посмотреть в окна квартиры, но старая выучка сильнее. Не показывай, куда идешь, даже если уверен, что всем на это похуй.  
А потому заходит в подъезд, не заметив как Джим отпускает слегка отведенную занавеску, из-за которой смотрел на улицу.

Лифтам Себ тоже не особо доверяет, поэтому легко шагает через ступеньку по лестнице, да и мышцы полезно нагружать. В полупролете от своей площадке привычно притормаживает и чуть тянет носом воздух. Сам он этого не замечает, но привычку пользоваться всеми дарованными природой органами чувств уже ничем не искоренишь.  
Все тихо. Ни одного постороннего предмета, звука или запаха.  
Он достает ключ, беззвучно поворачивает его в замке, спокойно шагает в темную прихожую, - странно, неужто босс спать устроился в такую рань? – и чувствует как в долю секунды шерсть на загривке встает дыбом... Кто-то за спиной...  
И получает зверский удар под колени, не падая на пол только потому, что в тот же миг шею захлестывает удавка...

Ярость такое приятное чувство! Оно накатывает большой волной, и тут главное не сопротивляться, а седлать эту волну, тогда тебе обеспечен выносящий мозг полет.  
Джеймс не катался на серфе, но, говорят, ощущения примерно те же.  
Только оставаясь на земле можно получить бонусы, которые тебе не подарит никакая вода на свете...  
Он в ярости, и чувство это огромно и всеобъемлюще. Оно застит глаза красноватой пеленой и удесятеряет силы, шепчет на ухо и хохочет эхом в голове, пружинит каждый мускул, наливая его жаждой – рвать!

Но Джим не был бы Джимом если бы не рассчитал все, прежде чем отдаться на волю такого сладкого безумия, за последствия которого отвечать не ему!  
Часа хватает, чтобы подготовить все в прихожей, еще минут сорок он стоит у окна, а увидев уверенно и легко шагающую фигуру, мечтательно улыбается, подходит к входной двери и аккуратно гасит свет.  
Этому удару под колени его учил сам Моран...  
И с размаху вламывая ногой, Джим ощущает первый накат волны, и сразу же второй – накидывая на тигриную шею – нет, не струну, он же хочет его не убить, а поймать! – а прочную стальную цепь с тонкими длинными звеньями.  
И даже сквозь второй накат ощущает восхищение этим зверем, унюхавшем опасность не иначе, как своей полосованной шрамами шкурой, захлест петли не занимает и пары секунд, а Себастьян успевает отшвырнуть сумку и подставить под удавку пальцы левой руки, втиснув их между цепью и шеей, а взмахом правой пытаясь достать врага за спиной...  
Но нет, мой дорогой, теперь бесполезно, думает Джеймс и оскаливает зубы с коротким смешком:  
\- Привет, Тигр!  
Наступает Морану на голень, давит всем весом и обеими руками вздергивает его за шею вверх, затягивая цепь туже и вырывая клокочущий хрип.

Слух словно тает, звуки продираются сквозь плотную вату, и Себ точно знает, что сейчас на шее у него вздуваются пережатые вены и жилы, а кожа стремительно краснеет от прилива крови.  
Легкие судорожно трепещут, горло пульсирует, пытаясь добыть воздуха, пальцы режет, но это не боль, пока еще нет... В голове стремительно мелькает и гаснет мысль: он отлично стреляет с обеих рук, только доведется ли теперь с левой...  
\- Привет, Тигр!  
Хорошо, что это голень, а не лодыжка, ее сломать легче, и этот голос... Себ чувствует, как цепь рывком идет вверх, и в глазах темнеет...  
Но провалиться в обморок Джим ему не дает, приводя в себя пинком в поясницу.  
Черт, а ему нравится, как гибко подается вперед тело под ударом, и только, чтобы увидеть это еще раз, Джеймс бьет снова.  
Сейчас в нем силы не меньше, чем в его снайпере, Джим любит свое безумие не только за безграничную свободу для мозга, но и за восхитительное ощущение мощи...  
Он тянет цепь еще выше, совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно, но подходя к той грани, за которой для Морана наступит провал в никуда. Вот теперь зверь пойман.  
Джим легонько толкает носком ботинка многострадальную поясницу и, уловив слабый хрип, наклоняется к уху Себастьяна:  
\- Мне бы стоило не ребра тебе пересчитывать, а по яйцам врезать, кобель! Вот тогда бы ты поскулил с полным на то правом... А так, мой сладкий, это как-то даже несерьезно...  
Он стоит слева, со стороны пойманной цепью руки, и как бы не силился Себ дотянуться до него, ни черта не выйдет. Он может только задыхаться на удавке, как щенок, и слушать...  
\- Зачем ты позвал своего Джонни-боя на свидание? А, Моран? О чем вы там чирикали, два голубка? Или ты продать меня решил?  
Шипящий голос, оказывается, умеет вспыхивать алым, как и глаза Джима...  
\- Сколько, интересно, ты попросил бы за меня, а, Б-а-с-т-и?  
Говорить он не может, но пытается помотать головой: нет!  
\- Нет? Не продавать? Сдать? Опять нет? Какого ж хрена тебе понадобилось и с какого хрена я должен тебе верить? Старую любовь вспомнил?  
Натяжение чуть слабеет, и Себ успевает сделать два-три глотка кислорода, прежде чем цепь снова туже схватывает шею.  
\- Ей-богу, Ба-а-асти... Даже не знаю, чью шкуру мне хочется исполосовать больше, твою или твоего дурачка-любовничка!  
Мориарти наклоняется так, что теперь Моран видит его лицо, сбоку, расплывчато и нечетко, но все же... И широкую улыбку видит тоже.  
\- Знаешь, я придумал... Наверное, лучше всего будет, если ты сейчас получишь от меня... а твой дружок Ватсон потом – от тебя, а? Клевая мысль, Басти! Так и сделаем!

Вот теперь его душат, безжалостно, всерьез, и, задыхаясь, Себ не сразу понимает, что тяжелые густые вспышки перед глазами – это еще и удары, по ребрам, в живот, по почкам – и от этого следующая вспышка расцветает ярким салютом...   
Воздух...   
Перекошенное лицо Джима с горящими, совершенно черными глазами...  
И удар кулаком точно в челюсть, от которого Себ, наконец-то! – падает на пол, потому что Мориарти отпускает цепь.

Он лежит, почти не двигаясь, только пальцы тянут стальные звенья, чтобы освободить шею. Джеймс поддергивает идеально отглаженные штанины и присаживается рядом на корточки.  
\- Ты пойдешь туда, куда я скажу. И сделаешь все, что я скажу. И если я прикажу стрелять в Джона Ватсона, ты выстрелишь. Иначе, Басти, труп – ты.

***

Повесив в прихожей пальто, Джон быстро поднимается по лестнице и толкает дверь. Как он и думал, _его гений_ сидит в кресле у холодного камина в позе фараона на троне.  
Ясно. Не ел, не пил, сидел с открытыми глазами и бродил в своих чертовых Чертогах.  
Ватсон осторожно присаживается в кресло напротив и негромко зовет:  
\- Шерлок.  
Но прозрачные бирюзовые глаза его не видят.  
Джон вздыхает, привстает, дотягивается и дергает детектива за рукав.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Что такое, Джон?  
Как будто только что проснулся... Не испуган, растерян.  
Ватсон еще раз заглядывает ему в лицо, убеждаясь, что его точно слышат, и спрашивает напрямую:  
\- Шерлок, какого хрена ты пытался отравить Мориарти?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слушаем для настроения:  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/1414392/Okean-Elzi-Bez-Bou

На самом деле, это просто.  
Сначала нужно выровнять дыхание. Потом парой глубоких вздохов проверить ребра на сохранность. Расслабить все мышцы, выпуская из них противную бессильную дрожь. Насладиться неподвижностью пола под собой и отсутствию болевого воздействия. Открыть глаза, не торопясь восстановить контроль над конечностями. Аккуратно подтянуть ноги, упереться руками и отжать тело вверх.  
Видите, как просто?  
Теперь можно вставать.  
Себ поднимается сначала на четвереньки: опора на четыре точки надежнее, надо проверить, что с мозгами. Не в смысле, не проклюнулось ли там гениальных мыслей, а в смысле, что там с сотрясом? В глазах не двоится, голова не плывет, тошноты нет, боль остаточная, да и та в районе шеи, но про сотрясения спинного мозга Моран не слышал, поэтому все в порядке, так? Значит, принимаем вертикальное положение.

В ванной он пускает холодную воду и смотрит в зеркало над раковиной.  
Разбитая губа. Лопнувшие сосуды в глазах. Отпечатки звеньев цепи на шее, яркие, раздраженно-красные. Пара часов и краснота начнет сходить, но менее яркими следы станут нескоро. Просто цвет поменяют.  
Красавец, что сказать...  
Себ усмехается, плещет в лицо водой и, не стирая стекающих капель, внимательно изучает пальцы левой руки. Кажется, тоже без особого ущерба. Вот и славно.  
Не выключая воды, стягивает с себя футболку, заводит руки за голову и разглядывает уже проступившие синяки на груди и ребрах, а повернувшись боком, ловит отражение болезненого вида пятна на пояснице. Блядская ж ты сволочь, босс!  
Хотя... если уж совсем честно... Морану нравится. Не следствие, а причина.

***

На заданный в лоб вопрос Шерлок сначала не реагирует никак, а потом растерянно моргает.  
\- Что?  
Джон подается чуть вперед и переспрашивает:  
\- Шерлок, какого хрена ты пытался отравить Мориарти?  
С полминуты они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Что ищет и видит гениальный детектив, Ватсон без понятия, а вот сам он высматривает признаки помешательства. Такие, убедительные признаки, которые обычно называют симптомами.  
\- Кто тебе...  
\- Кто мне сказал такую чушь?  
\- Да.  
\- Тот, кто, с моей точки зрения, столь же не склонен пороть чушь, как и ты.  
\- Майкрофт.  
\- Да. Не отвлекайся, будь добр. Я тебе задал вопрос, ответь, пожалуйста.  
Шерлок плотно сжимает губы. Потом коротко облизывается. И произносит:  
\- Я не пытался, я проверял, работает ли улучшенная формула.  
Джон приподнимает брови в ожидании, но продолжения не следует. Ну да, Шерлок ответил на заданный вопрос. А чего Джон еще ждал?  
Поднявшись из кресла, он идет в кухню и включает чайник. Дожидается щелчка, ставит две кружки на поднос, наливает крепкого чая и возвращается.  
Поднос водружается на столик.  
\- Так. Сейчас я принесу сахарницу, сяду и ты мне объяснишь все немного подробнее, идет?  
Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает и откидывается на спинку своего кресла.  
\- Зачем? Уверен, мой братец тебе все уже рассказал.  
\- Майкрофт таки не всеведущ, - откликается Джон из кухни, - и я хочу услышать эту историю от тебя.  
\- И что нового ты узнаешь?  
Ватсон ставит сахарницу между их кружками, садится и терпеливо и мягко поясняет:  
\- Шерлок, не надо злиться, пожалуйста. Даже если ничего, я хочу... понять... тебя...  
Да, добавляет Джон про себя. Понять тебя... пока мне не снесли башку из-за твоих гениальных мозгов и идиотских экспериментов. Черт его знает, зачем мне это понимать, но если выживу, вдруг пригодится...  
Детектив некоторое время молчит, глядя на парок, поднимающийся над кружкой. Прикрывает глаза, складывая ладони под подбородком и упираясь им в кончики плотно сложенных пальцев.  
Джону кажется, что он слышит шорох давно не открывавшейся двери одной из комнат Чертогов.  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок отмирает так резко, что Ватсон вздрагивает. – Понятия не имею, зачем тебе понимать, только лишние эмоции!  
Ох, кто бы говорил, думает Джон, глядя, как и без того светлая кожа бледнеет до полупрозрачности...  
\- Мы давно знакомы.  
\- С Мориарти?  
\- Джон, не прикидывайся тупее, чем ты есть! – Шерлок раздражен и бирюзовые радужки быстро темнеют. – Или мы заканчиваем разговор прямо сейчас!  
\- Ну вот еще! Даже не думай, что я отстану! – парирует Ватсон.  
\- Тогда не задавай дурацких вопросов.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо...  
\- Мне было пятнадцать. С ним оказалось чертовски интересно разговаривать. В то время мне казалось, что с людьми вообще невозможно общаться из-за всеобщей беспредельной тупости, которую я прощал только, пожалуй, родителям.  
\- Это не особо изменилось... – шепчет Джон себе под нос.  
\- Конечно, был Майкрофт, но он вечно пропадал в университетских библиотеках. И меня бесила, просто бесила его заносчивость! Вечно считал себя умнее...  
Шерлок стреляет глазами в сторону доктора, но тот лишь чуть качает головой: я весь внимание!  
\- И потом мой братец всегда предпочитал гуманитарные науки, химия ему была до лампочки. А я как раз всерьез стал увлекаться ее изучением, и поговорить было совершенно не с кем...  
\- И тут тебе подвернулся достойный... собеседник...  
\- Между прочим, да! В химии он разбирался отлично, не отнять... Мы вместе ходили в одну научную лабораторию и ставили опыты. Нас интересовали одни и те же вопросы, в частности, о воздействии определенных психотропных веществ на сознание и память.  
\- Не хера себе интересы у тебя были в пятнадцать лет...  
\- Мне тогда было уже шестнадцать, - отмахивается Шерлок.  
\- Колоссальная разница... И ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то дал вам доступ к таким веществам? Ни в одной лаборатории подросткам никогда не выдадут подобных ингридиентов!  
Взгляд у Шерлока сочувствующий, как и глубокий вздох, его сопровождающий.  
\- Ты все-таки безнадежен, Джон... Как будто мы собирались рассказывать кому-то, над чем работаем! Мы составили безобидный план-проект по инсектицидам и предоставили его на рассмотрение. Ну, и нам, естественно, разрешили над этим работать, это же потенциально полезно и возможно к применению в сельском хозяйстве.  
\- Сельское хозяйство, - повторяет Ватсон. – Сельское хозяйство, ты и Мориарти.  
\- Ну да, а что?  
\- Ничего-ничего, - слегка мотает головой Джон. – Продолжай, пожалуйста. Так где вы брали ингридиенты?  
\- Он их приносил, я никогда не спрашивал, откуда. Какая разница, если можно было проводить исследования. Хотя один вопрос меня, конечно, беспокоил...  
\- Интересно, какой же? – с удивлением переспрашивает доктор.  
Детектив слегка пожимает плечами:  
\- В вопросе чистоты исходного материала приходилось полагаться на его слова. Проверять каждый раз – никакого времени на работу не хватило бы.  
\- Да. Точно. Чистота материала... Что там еще могло волновать, - соглашается Джон. – А кстати, мне просто для сведения, что за адское варево вы вообще затеяли?  
\- Нас обоих интересовало, возможно ли создание определенного коктейля, вызывающего временную амнезию, степень которой можно было бы регулировать.  
\- Даже не буду спрашивать, за каким хреном оно тебе вообще понадобилось... – Джон залпом допивает чай и ставит кружку на поднос. – И что?  
\- В итоге, где-то через год нам удалось составить формулу. Которая, несомненно, требовала проверки и проведения ряда тестов.  
\- Тестов, - негромко повторяет Джон. – Тестов... на ком?  
Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
\- Это чистая случайность, правда. Мы бросили монету.

***

Джеймс что-то быстро строчит, глядя в монитор ноута, и не удостаивает его даже взглядом, когда Себ заходит в комнату и идет к кровати.  
Полковник стягивает с бедер влажное полотенце, кидает его на спинку стула, ложится на спину, забросив руки под голову, и закрывает глаза.  
Мерный, еле слышный шелест клавиш успокаивает, как и все быстрее сгущающийся сумрак в комнате. Темно здесь не будет, нигде в городе не бывает, за окном вездесущая подсветка. Но и полутьма – неплохо.  
Интересно ли Морану, с кем так активно переписывается босс? Да нет, пожалуй. Ему интересно, что будет, когда тот закончит. Мориарти может сколько угодно делать вид, что ему похер на снайпера, но Себ чует зудящее раздражение, волнами расходящееся от худощавой фигуры, согнувшейся над клавиатурой, и знает – это еще не все.  
Тихий щелчок – закрытая крышка ноута, шорох и короткий металлический «бряк» пряжки ремня – Джим раздевается, прогнувшийся рядом матрас – ложится, так близко, что Моран ощущает его слегка лихорадочное тепло, от плеча и до самых ступней. Но не открывает глаз.  
Ни когда его лица касаются кончики пальцев, чертя зигзаги ото лба к подбородку, ни когда ладонь сползает на грудь, с нажимом проходясь по свежим отметинам, ни когда по бедру скользит прохладное колено...  
Джим седлает бедра Себа, потираясь сначала задницей о его стояк, потом своим членом о его живот, подрагивая, ползет вверх, сразу языком и губами, от живота к груди, по шее и выдыхает в ухо:  
\- Открой глаза, Басти...  
Себ поднимает веки, чтобы увидеть горящие неровными пятнами скулы и язык, облизывающий губы, только что щекотавшие его горячим дыханием.  
Проще всего было бы сейчас приподнять на себе Джима, раздвинуть его ноги шире, сунуть руку вниз, придерживая член у основания, и толкнуться внутрь, резко, грубо, заставляя сжаться невозможно туго... Но когда у них было – как проще?  
Себ и не заметил, как так вышло, но оба уже танцуют один на двоих змеиный танец, с силой притираясь друг к другу, распаляясь от неровного дыхания и удерживаясь на границе ритмичных коротких толчков навстречу – не там, где рано или поздно одно тело все равно проникнет в другое, не только там... везде... Впрямь, как две змеи, скользящие друг по другу, они исходят жаркой испариной и стонут разом, поймав одну на двоих волну, от ног, вверх в поясницы, спины, плечи, руки...  
Джим подается вперед, грудью в грудь, смешивая их влагу и запах, запускает пальцы Морану в волосы и шипит:  
\- Ты – мо-о-ой...  
Себ закидывает голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, выгибаясь навстречу, и беззвучно захлебывается вдохом... потому что Джим отрывается от него, распрямляясь, ловит его горячий твердый член пальцами и насаживается сам... сразу и почти до конца, стискивая коленями многострадальные ребра Морана, впиваясь заведенными за спину руками в его бедра, а потом откидываясь и разводя колени так широко, как только может...

***

Они сидят у камина и пьют виски. Джон надеется, что Шерлоку стало легче. О чем думает сам Шерлок, как всегда, поди догадайся...  
Так вот что Себ вытащил из Мориарти. Первая «полевая» апробация дьявольского зелья, составленного этими двумя сумасшедшими, оказалась крайне неудачной. И Шерлоку пришлось даже везти своего полоумного подельника в больницу, отравление тот получил серьезное.  
Вряд ли это удержало бы что одного, что второго от дальнейших изысканий, но Шерлок признался, что немного изменил формулу почти перед самым испытанием. И не предупредил Джеймса. «После этого он сказал, что больше – никогда... Представляешь? Бросить все прямо на полпути!». Джон еще как представляет...  
Но самое хреновое заключалось даже не в этом.  
А в том, что спустя бог знает сколько лет, Шерлок выволок из своих чертовых Чертогов формулу того самого коктейля и «поработал над улучшением». А потом не нашел ничего умней, как найти Мориарти и предложить попробовать еще раз.  
Вот в этом самом месте Джону очень сильно захотелось как следует врезать единственному в мире консультирующему детективу...

***

Джим лежит щекой на широком плече, выравнивая дыхание, и, как обычно, медленно водит пальцем по шрамам.  
\- Ты спросил в тот раз, почему я согласился повторить опыт.  
Себ глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Да. А ты не ответил.  
\- Решил, что два раза в одну воронку... – говорит Мориарти. – Да и вообще, что у него путного могло получиться...  
Себастьян на пару секунд прикрывает глаза. Он не понимает, как можно быть сразу и таким умным, и таким идиотом.  
\- А оно взяло и упало. В воронку.  
\- Да.  
Моран молчит. Вот теперь все окончательно ясно, что за игрища затеял босс с чертовым Холмсом. Ему в воронку, вишь ли, прилетело, а «напарнику» – нет.  
\- Что молчишь?  
\- А что тут скажешь?  
Джим прижимается лицом к плечу Морана и вдруг кусает, коротко, но больно.  
\- Дай телефон! Что, все мне одному, что ли?!

***

Розовый чехол на телефоне «прорезиненный», поэтому от вибрации он почти не дергается, но и этого слабого «бжжж» хватает, чтобы Джон чуть не подпрыгнул.  
\- Какого хрена...  
Шерлок берет аппарат, смотрит на Ватсона, и принимает звонок на громкую связь.  
\- Шерли, де-е-етка, выходи поигра-а-а-ать![1]  
Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит другу в глаза и медленно кивает: соглашайся!  
\- Куда?  
Джим в трубке хихикает:  
\- На заветную полянку, куда ж еще?  
\- Бассейн, я полагаю, - уточняет Шерлок.  
\- В полночь, детка Шерли-и-и-и... До встречи!

***

\- Итак. Ты пришел... Да еще и не один! Бо-о-о-оже, какой сюрприз!  
Его голос взлетает жаворонком. Джим. Конечно же! – в безупречном костюме, и конечно же! – это Westwood.  
Детектив надменно дергает подбородком.  
\- Какого черта ты все это затеял? Погибли люди!  
\- Кто бы мог подумать! – голос Джима отражается от воды и отдается эхом под высокими сводами. – Твое бедное сердечко не вынесло чужих страданий?  
\- Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет.  
\- Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так.  
Они стоят в трех шагах друг от друга, и Джон неожиданно понимает, что счастлив... Потому что Шерлок снова похож на самого себя.  
\- Так какого черта? – повторяет Холмс.  
Изящное движение плечами, вверх-вниз, сопровождаемое таким же изящным и даже кокетливым поднятием глаз к потолку и улыбкой:  
\- Я решил, что снаряд не падает дважды в одну воронку, – улыбка на лице Джима легко превращается в оскал. – И я ошибся! А вот теперь, детка Шерли-и-и-и, хочу разделить эти ощущения с тобой.  
\- Ты уже поделился, - холодно замечает Ватсон.  
Джим быстро-быстро моргает пушистыми черными реснищами и снова улыбается:  
\- Джонни-бо-о-о-й! Как хорошо, что ты прише-е-е-ел!  
Острые белые зубы слегка прикусывают нижнюю губу.  
Джон слышит, как Шерлок внезапно резко втягивает носом воздух. А чуть скосив глаза, видит на собственном левом плече красную лазерную точку, нацеленную точно на шрам от первого ранения.  
«Побереги плечо. Ветрено будет, застудишь в два счета. Так что, утепляйся, ну не знаю, шарфиком, что ли замотай...».  
Джон-врач знает, сейчас будет больно. Джон-капитан молча говорит «спасибо» полковнику Морану.  
\- Вот сейчас мы все вместе и поглядим, существует ли, на самом деле, такая фигня, как эллипс рассеивания, или твой снаряд, Джонни, тоже прилетит прямехонько в ту же самую... воронку...  
Джеймс поднимает руку и звонко щелкает пальцами.  
И из темноты на верхней трибуне грохочет выстрел.

\- Джон! Джон!!!  
Джон лежит на кафеле, судорожно, со всхлипом глотая воздух. Боль адская, аж в глазах мутится... В голове, похоже, тоже, потому что Шерлок рядом, то есть, совсем рядом, стоит на коленях, прижимает ладонь к щеке Джона, а в голосе ужас...  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, Джон!  
\- Все... в порядке... – сипит Ватсон. Господи боже, не привиделось...  
Поднимает взгляд и видит изумленное лицо Джеймса.  
Детектив неожиданно сводит в линию густые собольи брови:  
\- Я не понимаю... Джон... у тебя... нет крови...  
Ватсон сипло кашляет, цепляется правой рукой за плечо Холмса и садится, подтянув для равновесия ноги. И отводит правой рукой куртку с плеча.  
\- Оу... – в голосе Шерлока настоящая растерянность.  
А Джим разворачивается всем корпусом в сторону трибуны и орет так, что у Джона снова закладывает уши:  
\- Немедленно вниз, сука ты драная!!!

Прежде, чем открыть дверь и шагнуть за порог, Себ останавливается на несколько секунд и позволяет себе улыбку и сухой смешок. Закидывает ствол винтовки на плечо, по-прежнему держа палец на спуске, привычка! – и толкает створку с ребристым полупрозрачным стеклом.  
Он шагает размеренно и никуда не торопясь, а куда, собственно? И останавливается точно перед Джеймсом. Джеймсом, губы которого сжаты чуть ли не до белизны и кривятся в жутковатой гримасе, а глаза чуть не выжигают на лице снайпера обугленные дыры.  
Мориарти медленно вытягивает руку, тыча пальцем точно в сидящего на полу доктора.  
\- Что. Это. Такое.  
Моран чуть наклоняет голову, зяглядывая боссу за плечо.  
\- Насколько я могу видеть, кевларовый наплечник.  
Джим на секунду поворачивается к детективу, на секунду состроив милую улыбку:  
\- Извини.  
\- Пустяки, - шепотом рокочет Шерлок, сжимающий ладонь Джона.

Тут даже думать нечего. Все ясно, как день. Вот зачем они встречались, Моран _предупредил_ своего бывшего. Осталось только переосмыслить тот факт, что _тупой вояка_ , покорно выполнявший приказы, сумел все просчитать.  
Джим поворачивается обратно к Себастьяну.  
Размахивается и со всей дури бьет его по лицу, так что голова Морана дергается в сторону, а из носа тут же сбегает торопливая струйка крови.  
\- Ты... мне... все... испортил!!!  
\- Ты!  
Удар.  
\- Мне!  
Удар.  
\- Все!  
Удар.  
\- Испортил!!!

Ошеломленный Шерлок оглядывается на Джона, а тот только и может, что неслышно шепнуть:  
\- Семейная разборка...

Джим сует руку в карман, вытаскивает шелковый платок, брезгливо морщась, вытирает пальцы от крови и идет к выходу.  
\- Дома поговорим!

Джон смотрит Морану в глаза и безмолвно козыряет, отдавая честь.  
Себ кривит разбитые губы в усмешке, разворачивается и идет за боссом.

Джим толкает дверь и думает: о нет! Не станет он его убивать!  
Моран – умеет – думать. Черт!  
Вот теперь начинается самое интересное!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Детка, детка, выходи с нами поиграть» - такой фразой, согласно английскому фольклору, фейри выманивали детей в лес. Что потом с этими детьми случалось, кто его знает...


End file.
